An Unlikely Pair
by Raph'sCountryBaby
Summary: Raphael has always been the hothead of the family. The rebel. So what happens when a girl he rescues turns his world upside down? Genesis was always the good, play-it-safe kind of girl. The responsible one. Until she meets Raphael. They bring things out in each other they didn't know existed. Raph's never felt this way about anyone. But can he keep her? Raph/Oc Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Mugged!

-Genesis-

"Welcome to your new home." my dad said proudly as I stood in the middle of my new room, holding the last box. I looked at the bare white walls and tan carpet. Without responding, I set the box on the floor. My dad sighed from the doorway. "I know you didn't want to move from Texas, Genesis, but give New York a chance, okay?" I sat down in front of the box before responding. "Whatever you say, dad." I heard him sigh again and waited until his footsteps had retreated downstairs. I pulled out an old handmade blanket from the box and set it down on the floor. Underneath it, there was a stack of photos. I pulled out one of my best friends and felt my eyes water. Biting my lip, I set it aside before picking up a photo of my brother on my gray horse, Dove. A tear slid down my cheek as I stood and pinned it to the wall. I put the box to the side and began unpacking the others.

I looked at the clock on my wall. 6:00pm. I stood and put on my old worn baseball cap, looping my long blonde hair through the hole in the back, before slipping on my brown boots. I dashed downstairs and left a note on the door outside, since my parents had left to go pick up dinner.

**_Mom and Dad,_**

******_Going for a walk. Be home later. Don't wait for me._**

I walked along the dark sidewalk, not really paying attention where I was going, just turning whenever. I looked at my watch. 8:00pm. '_I should head home.' _I thought, turning in the direction I thought home was. I had turned right, and walked along the dark alley, kicking a soda can, when the alley turned into a dead end. I growled in frustration. "Great. Just great. Now I'm lost." I turned around and saw three guys behind me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? You're a little far from home, aren't you, cowgirl?" he grinned, taking a switchblade from his pocket. The other two chuckled and they began circling me. I clenched my fists against my jeans. "Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm not in the mood. So leave me alone before I kick your ass." I spit, narrowing my eyes. His expression grew angry. "We're the Purple Dragons. Now, you're gonna empty your pockets and maybe I won't cut up that pretty little face." He threatened and all three closed in on me.

~Raphael~

I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, landing quietly. Leo had wanted us to split up, which was fine with me. I worked better when the three of them weren't pissing me off. What I really needed was to bash some heads. I heard Fong's voice, the leader of the Purple Dragons and grinned to myself. I climbed down to a staircase and watched as they circled a girl about my age. She glared defiantly at them, even though she was outnumbered and had no weapons. They closed in on her and she spun around, punching Tsoi in the nose. The girl was brave, I would give her that. It was obvious she wasn't from here and I watched, fascinated, to see if she could handle herself in big, bad New York. She had managed to kick Fong in the stomach when Sid pushed her roughly from behind and she hot a trash can, smacking her head against the wall in the process. She didn't get up and they began advancing towards her, when I dropped down behind them. "You guys sure know how to show a girl a good time, I smirked, twirling my Sais. Fong groaned. "Not these turtle freaks. Let's bail." They scrambled over one of the walls and disappeared. I put my Sais away, and walked towards the girl. She was definitely knocked out, and had a nasty cut on her head. I rolled my eyes, before picking her up. Donnie could fix her, and I couldn't just leave her, no matter how much I wanted to. I began to head towards our meeting point, disappearing over a building.

"Raph! Whatcha got there, my ninja?" Mikey asked, grinning. I gently set the girl down on the rooftop as Leo stomped over to me. "Where have you been?! We were supposed to all meet here AN HOUR AGO! I called your T-phone five times! Ninjas are—" he stopped mid-rant as he noticed the girl. "What is that?" he asked, incredulously. "Obviously it's a female Homo Sapien." Donnie told us matter-of-factly. Leo and I stared blankly at him while Mikey played with the girl's hair. "Can we keep her?" he asked. I smacked him upside the head. "Mikey, it's a human girl. Not a stray cat." I crossed my arms while Mikey glared at me and rubbed the back of his head. I opened my mouth to say something, when she groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. We all stared in shock as she opened her eyes and looked at us. "Wha-?" She asked, wide-eyed before Mikey smacked her over the head with a Nunchuk. "MIKEY!" the three of us yelled as I dove to catch her so she wouldn't slam against the concrete. "What? I'm sorry! It was a reflex!" he defended as Donnie kneeled by her. He checked her head before looking up. "How'd she get this scratch?" Leo turned to me. "Raphael! Did you attack her?" I looked at him. "Yes, Leo. I attacked a human girl for no reason." I said sarcastically. "Seriously Leo? The Purple Dragons tried to mug her." I snapped. Donnie interrupted us. "We need to take her back to the lair, so I can clean her wound and make sure Mikey didn't give her a concussion." He said, standing and glaring at Mikey. Mikey rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry!" Leo sighed. "Raph, you get to carry her since you're the one that brought her." I grumbled a response and scooped her up, before we climbed down the side of the building. Leo held the manhole open and climbed down after us. "Sensei is not going to like this." He mumbled.

**A/N- Hi guys! hope you liked the first chapter! Review, Review, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Turtles

~Raphael~

I walked over to the couch inside the lair and laid the girl down. Donnie ran over and motioned to his lab. I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Oh, no. I am done carrying her. Do it yourself or fix her out here." Donnie threw his hands in the air and disappeared into his lab. I sat on a beanbag while Leo went to talk to Master Splinter and Mikey went to go eat something. I twirled a Sai absentmindedly, until Donnie reappeared with his medical kit. He checked for swelling before cleaning her cut. I watched, bored, and stretched out, placing my arms behind my head. Donnie looked up after a moment. "Well, here's the good news: I don't need to stitch her up, but we need to keep an eye on her in case she has a concussion." He stood as Leo came out of the dojo. "Splinter's okay with it. Donnie, put that stuff away and meet us on the surface." Donnie nodded and I stood. "You're staying here to watch HER." Leo ordered, pointing a finger at her sleeping form. I groaned. "Come on, Leo. You can't be serious." Without responding, they left. I growled and started practicing moves on the punching bag.

The girl finally began to stir as I was doing push ups. She sat up and groaned. "Dad, I just had the most messed up dream." Her gaze landed on me and I moved to a sitting position. "You gonna scream?"

-Genesis-

"I can if you want me to." I responded. He let out a chuckle and I patted my hair down out of habit. "So, you ARE a turtle, right? I'm not just seeing crazy shit?" I asked seriously, eyeing him. "Yeah, I'm Raph." He said, picking up his Sais and sharpening one. "I'm Genesis. Out of curiosity, how'd I get here?" I questioned, looking around. He rose off the ground and came to sit in front of me. I took this as an opportunity to get a good look at him, and I'm not going to lie; He was hot, you know, for a turtle. "I carried you." His voice caught my attention again. "Are you alone, or are there other turtles?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the pounding in my head. I groaned and he looked at me curiously. "I'll go get you an aspirin and a glass of water." He said, walking into another room. He kept speaking, his voice muffled. "My brothers are like me, but less handsome, and my father is a giant rat." He said, coming back in, He handed me the water and aspirin, which I gratefully took. Three other turtles walked in, stopping their conversations as soon as they saw me. One of them, the tallest, hurried over. "How's your head?" he asked, feeling it. I glanced at Raph with raised eyebrows. "Umm. Good? It hurts, but I'm fine other than that." he nodded and extended a hand. "I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie." I shook his hand and he motioned to the others. "You already know Raph." Raph crossed his arms, and set his jaw, glaring at his brothers. "That's Michelangelo." Michelangelo grinned "AKA Mikey." The last turtle stepped forward as Donnie introduced him. "And last, but not least, Leonardo. He's our leader." He smiled at me kindly. "Call me Leo. What's your name?" I smiled back at him. "I'm Genesis. But please call me Gen." Leo smiled and sat down next to me on the couch. "So tell us about yourself." At first, I was hesitant, but soon found myself telling them all about Texas and how the Purple Dragons had attacked me, with Raph filling in the parts where I was unconscious. I finished with a shrug. "I wish we hadn't moved. Texas was my home. But maybe now that I've met all of you it won't be so bad." Mikey grinned and struck a pose. "We are AWESOME." Donnie shook his head. "Wait, why'd you have to move?" he asked, tilting his head. My shoulders sagged. "My older brother, David, died in a drunk car crash. I guess he had drunk too much and folded his car around a tree. The cops say he died instantly, so I guess there's that. My parents couldn't stand living there anymore, though, so we moved. I had to give away a bunch of my stuff, including my horse." They looked at me with sympathetic glances, and I squirmed. I hate it when people feel sorry for me. "It is hard for one so young to leave behind everything they have ever known." A slightly accented voice said from behind me. The turtles shot out of their seats and bowed. "Sensei!" I turned around and looked up at a giant rat, Raph HAD warned me, so I wasn't shocked, but I was still a bit surprised. He looked down at me with wise eyes. "How are you feeling?" I gulped. "Fine now, Thanks to these guys. Thank you." I spilled. He chuckled softly. "I am not as scary as I look. It is late. I will have one of my sons escort you home." Leo stepped forward. "I'll do, Master Splinter." He offered. Splinter shook his head. "You, Donatello, and Michelangelo need to train. Raphael will go. I saw him training earlier." Raph smugly looked at Leo and came to stand near me. "Don't be a stranger! Come and visit!" Mikey called. "Indeed." Splinter said, placing a hand? Paw? on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded before Raph grabbed by arm and led me out.

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter two! TA-DA! I know its ****going****slowly, it bothers me too. Ya'll are probably going "GET TO THE ACTION, THE ROMANCE, THE DRAMA, THE STEAMY BITS!" Don't ****worry****, they will come. But i need to ****build****a backstory, so it all makes sense. So bear with me, okay and please ****_REVIEW_****! Also, i should have said this in the first chapter, but whenever there is a new paragraph, it means a short time skip. I had symbols there, but they've disappeared. When there are large time skips, the character will tell you in the ****beginning****of the chapter exactly HOW long. Wow, that was a lot for what i had hoped was gonna be a short Author's Note. ****Love****ya'll! **

_**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! **_ *Please?*


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Physical Lesson

-Genesis-

We quickly arrived at my apartment window. It was super late, so I wasn't worried about my parents. They were probably asleep. Raph held the window open while I climbed inside. My bed was already set up, and I looked at it longingly. I turned to Raph. "Thank you again. You know, for…helping me." I told him. I refused to say he rescued me. It was too downgrading. He shrugged. "It was no big deal. I couldn't just leave you there." I laughed softly. "Well, I appreciate it. Hopefully it won't happen again." I had begun to turn away when Raph grabbed my arm. "I can teach you how to defend yourself and fight if you want. I could come get you and bring you to the lair tomorrow." he released my arm as I turned to face him. I thought about it for a moment. "Okay. I'd like that. Thank you. Its pretty late now, so… Good night, Raph." I smiled. He saluted me and shut the window before leaping away into the darkness.

~Raphael~

Back at the lair, I walked into the dojo and watched my brother's train before Sensei called out. "Yamea!" they sat in front of him and I made my way over. "I am going to meditate. Leonardo will train you." He said, before walking out. Leo grinned. "Lets play last man standing." I cracked my knuckles and smiled. "All of you are going down." I faced Mikey first and twirled my Sais. "GO!" Leo called, and I charged, hooking a Sai into the chain of his nunchuk and whipping it across the room. "Hey! No fair!" Mikey whined. He hit my shell and I tripped him, yanking his arm behind him. "I'm down1 I'm down!" he cried. I watched Donnie and Leo. "Hey, Leo, so what did ya think of Gen?" I asked, leaning against the tree. "She was pretty cool. Why?" he asked, striking Donnie's side. "She was pretty hot too. It was like an added bonus. I got to scare some Purple Dragons and hang out with a pretty girl." Leo laughed. "I thought it was a given that she was hot. Too bad I hadn't noticed it before she woke up. I would have gladly carried and watched her." He knocked Donnie to the ground and faced me. "Just us two now." I got into a defensive stance and rolled away as Leo jabbed at me with his Katana. "You convinced her to come over soon, right?" he panted. I rolled my eyes and kicked out at him. "Of course. I'm teaching her tomorrow." I slammed the butt of my Sais into Leo's hand and he dropped a Katana. "You have got to let me help." I smirked at him. "Tell you what, if you win, I'll let you. If I win, you can't even come and watch." He narrowed his eyes. "You're on." Quick as lightning, he spun and kicked out, but I was ready and caught his foot, before swiping his other leg out from under him. He landed hard, and I sat on his plastron. Smiling smugly, I patted his shoulder. "I win. Nice try though."

-Genesis-

_SMACK! _I groaned in frustration as I got up off the training mats. Raph had gotten me three hours ago and brought me to the lair. The first two hours had been all offense, and I did great, but for the last hour I had worked on the same Goddamn defensive move. I couldn't get it right and each time it ended with me flat on the mat. "Again." Raph ordered, running at me. I dropped low to the ground and swung out my left leg. He dodged it easily, bowling me over until my stomach was pressed against the mat and Raph's body covered mine. "You're timing is off." He told me, his breath warm on my neck. "Or maybe you're just a bad teacher." I muttered. His grip on me tightened, and I yelped. He smiled against my shoulder, and annoyed, I tried using his weight against him. I rolled, and he rolled over with me until somehow I was flipped on my back and he straddled my waist. "How'd that work for you?" he asked, holding my arms above my head. Mikey walked in, saw us, and slapping his hands over his eyes, turned around. "Get a room!" he yelled. The others came in and snickered at us. I blushed and tried to get up. "Raph. Get off." I hissed. He looked down at me with a smirk, obviously enjoying my discomfort. "Use your moves. I'm not getting up. This is pretty comfy for me. I growled and squirmed, with the guys laughing at me in the background. Finally, I went limp and his hold on my arms loosened. As a last ditch effort, I threw my upper body forward and to both our surprise, Raph flew onto his shell, and I landed sprawled across his plastron. I shook my head and looked up. My eyes met bright green ones and I realized how close our lips were. I scrambled off him and stood, awkwardly hugging myself. "Ugh. Good job." Raph groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Leo helped him up, holding back laughter, and turned to me. "We need to train. You can shower here if you want. Did you bring other clothes?" he asked, eyeing my apparel. I was wearing a black sports bra and white shorts. Feeling embarrassed, I nodded. "Thanks. What shower should I use?" Raph turned to me. "You can use mine. It's the only one with a lock. I need my Sais, so I'll show you where." He brushed past me, and I scooped up my clothes before scrambling after him.


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

-Genesis-

Raph led me upstairs to the end of a hallway. We stopped at his door and I smirked, pointing to the STOP sign nailed to it. "Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged. "I like my privacy." He swung the door open and I followed him in, looking around. It was dark, so I took a moment to let my eyes adjust. When they did, I noticed a drum set, rushing over to it, I asked. "Do you play?" he grinned at my giddiness. "Yeah. You?" I laughed. Not very well. I can play guitar, though. Electric and acoustic." He nodded thoughtfully and disappeared behind a half wall. He poked his head around. "Well, do you want to shower, or not?" he questioned, and I followed him. There was a small bathroom with black and white checkered tiles along the floor and shower wall. Raph turned on the water for me. "I don't have any shampoo and conditioner for obvious reasons." I laughed. "Its fine. I just want to rinse the sweat off." He nodded, and left, closing the door behind him. I locked it, not because I didn't trust them, but because it was a habit. I peeled off my clothes, and stepped into the warm spray. I showered thoroughly, and got out, shutting off the water. My hair dripped water on my back as I looked around for a towel. I opened the cabinet under the bathroom sink and triumphantly pulled out a black towel. I dried quickly, wanting to spend more time with the guys, and dressed in a red sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans. I opened the bathroom door, and let the steam billow out as I finger-combed my hair. I looked at Raph's room curiously, before silently padding towards a large weapons cabinet. I looked at the pictures taped to the inside of the door as Raph came in, and rewrapped his hands and fingers. I paused in braiding my hair, and pointed to a picture of a normal turtle. "Who's this?" Raph came over to look at it, and sighed. "Oh, that's Spike. He is— was my pet turtle." I looked at the picture thoughtfully. "What happened to him?" "Mutagen." Raph said shortly, as if that explained everything. "We're gonna train with Metalhead. Want to come watch?" he asked, changing the subject. I nodded and led the way out and downstairs.

I winced as Raph went tumbling multiple times into a corner, then as Leo was slammed into a wall. They were training pretty roughly, and I was glad nobody asked me to join in. I barely held in laughter as Metalhead's hand flew around with Mikey, until Splinter came in. When the alarm sounded, the guys ran off to investigate, with Leo shooting me an apologetic glance. I approached Master Splinter hesitantly. "Do you think you could help me with a move I was practicing with Raph earlier?"

When the guys came back, they all looked annoyed, except for Donnie, who locked himself in his lab to fix Metalhead. They didn't tell me what happened, and I didn't ask. I quietly listened to music, leaning back and closing my eyes for a while, when suddenly, a weight tackled me to the ground. I groaned, and sat up; following Raph's gaze and seeing a smoking scorch mark where I had been sitting seconds before. He looked down at me, since he was lying over my bottom half, and trapping the rest of me with his arms. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. I nodded shakily, and he helped me to my feet. "You should probably head home." He said, glaring at Donnie's lab. I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I think you're right."

~Raphael~

After Gen left, I went back to the punching dummy, except now my strikes were angrier. _Donnie needs to be more careful. If he had hurt Gen—wait, why was I so angry at the thought of Gen getting hurt? _I thought, kicking Metalhead's flying hand away. _And why wasn't I annoyed when she was looking at my stuff? If that had been anyone else, I would have pummeled them. _I stopped mid-punch as a thought crossed my mind. _Could I __LIKE__ Gen?_ I shook my head. _No way. I promised myself I wasn't going to be like Donnie and Leo when it came to human girls. There was no point. They were never going to like us back, so what was the point in trying? But what if I __DO__ like her? _I stopped practicing and sat down on the couch. _I need to keep away from her until I can beat these feelings away or they leave on their own. _I thought determinedly. _Shit. You told her you'd show her more moves tomorrow. _I thought with a grimace. _Then I'll just stop being so friendly. I'm going soft. _ I decided, crossing my arms, and setting my jaw.


	5. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

_**Okay, so hey guys! I know i haven't updated in FOREVER, but my computer was broken. No worries though. Its fixed now. **__**Plus, i wrote my chapters in a notebook, so now i just need to type up all 7 new chapters and post them. I won't post them all at the same time though. **__****I just thought you guys deserved an update!****_

_**NOW! okay. i made a playlist for when i write this story. :3 because i have no life. LOL. (There will be some chapters, where they will have songs i want you to listen to as you read to better enhance the experience.) Anyway, i don't know if you guys want me to post it or not. Tell me in your reviews. And guys, you can ask me questions in your reviews! I will answer them! **_


	6. Chapter 5: April and Casey

~Raphael~

I watched, arms crossed, as Gen practiced her offensive moves with Leo in the dojo. I had asked him for help earlier (much to his surprise), and I hadn't spoken a word to Gen except to critique her form. "Let's try that move from yesterday." I said from my position on the side. They separated, and she nodded at Leo, who in turn ran at her. She dropped into a squat and I admired her speed as she executed the move perfectly. Leo landed, sprawled out, and she jumped up, dancing. She grinned at me over her shoulder. "Betcha you didn't think I could do it." I narrowed my eyes and replied harshly. "Given your sucky performance yesterday, yeah, you're right, I didn't." She stared at me, obviously confused by my hostile behavior, as Leo stood. "Leo can train you from now on. I have better things to do." I said over my shoulder as I walked out. I grabbed my "**_Modern Muscle_**" magazine and sat down on a beanbag, flipping through it, trying to get Gen's hurt expression out of my head. Until a water balloon popped against the left side of my head, that is. " strikes again!" Mikey cheered, running off. I growled and chased after him. "That was in mint condition, Mikey! I'm gonna kill you!" I roared. Leo and Gen walked out, and Mikey dashed behind Gen. "Help!" he begged. Gen glanced at me coldly. "Calm down, Raph. It's just a magazine." I shoved past her. "Who asked you?" She yelped in surprise as she stumbled backwards, Leo steadying her. "Raph! That was rude! Apologize!" I rolled my eyes, muttering "Stick it up your shell, Leo." Before going to my room and slamming the door loudly.

-Genesis-

I narrowed my eyes after Raph and huffed. "What crawled up his ass and died?" Mikey laughed, earning him a glare from Leo. Turning to me, he sighed. "That's just how Raph is. Sorry he pushed you." I shook my head. "No need for YOU to be sorry. He's the one with the attitude problem." I brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I should get out of here so I'm not bothering you guys. Maybe I'll see you later?" I asked. Leo shook his head. "Wait, stay. Our friend April is coming over later. I thought you might want to have a human friend." I smiled and hugged him. "Leo, you're the best. Thank you." I let him go and we chatted for a bit until a girl and a guy strolled into the lair, talking and laughing. The girl had fiery red hair and was wearing a yellow shirt with black tights under a pair of shorts. The guy was slightly taller and wore paint-stained jeans and a hoodie. I couldn't see his face, though, because he wore a skull mask. "Hey, April! Casey! There's someone I want you to meet." Leo got their attention. "This is Gen." he introduced me. I waved a bit awkwardly as they both just stared at me. "Oh my gosh! Hi! I'm April. You're friends with the turtles, too?" she asked, excitedly. I sighed in relief and nodded. She pumped her fist. "Yes! Finally, someone I can talk to!" the gut put one arm around her shoulders. "Hey! You've got me, Red." He grinned, lifting his mask. She shrugged him off and sat next to me. "I mean a GIRL. You don't count, Casey." He shrugged. "Whatever. Where's Raph?" Leo pointed upstairs and Casey disappeared.

April and I talked, getting to know each other, for a good chunk of time. Turns out, I would be going to the same school as the two of them. I walked home with Casey and April, after saying goodbye to everyone but Raph. At dinner, my parents asked if I had made any friends yet. Swallowing, I told them about April and Casey. My parents glanced at each other. "Do you think you could stay with her for two weeks?" I choked on my water and stared at him. "Two weeks? Why?" My dad took a bite and chewed for eternity before responding. "Dakota needs help back home. Your mother and I are going back for a little bit to help." I frowned. Dakota was my cousin who ran a dude ranch. If he was asking for help, it must have been really important. "When are you going?" I asked. "Next month." I nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask, but I'm sure it's fine." My parents visibly relaxed, and I shot a text to Leo.

**_Think I could stay the lair for 2 weeks next month?_**

_Yeah. Splinter's cool with it. We'll give you the guest room. _

**_Thanks! You guys are awesome. _**


	7. Chapter 6: Bloody Nose and Confessions

-Genesis-

The month passed quickly, with me spending so much time with April, Casey, and the turtles. Raph was still rude to me, a fact that bothered me immensely, especially since the others said he was ruder than usual to me. It annoyed me so much, because I thought there was something between us. Every time I saw him, my heart sped up, and it was hard not to stare. I could tell he felt it too; I was always catching him watching me. It was starting to piss me off how rude he was being though. I mean, honestly, had I done something to offend him? Had I said something? If I had, he needed to tell me, or get over it really quick. I had started to snap back at him, to everyone's surprise. Apparently, they all just ignored his comments. But I was from Texas, and you mess with the bull, you get the horns.

I closed the manhole cover behind me as I dropped into the sewers. I felt a little guilty for lying to my parents. I had told them I was going to stay with April, which wasn't a TOTAL lie, I mean, she would be there most of the time. Once I was in the lair, I went straight to the guestroom, and set my backpack down. The guys were in the dojo, so I headed that way. Inside, they were sparring. Master Splinter wasn't in there, so I knew it was for fun. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo all smiled when they saw me, while Raph turned his back to me. "Wanna spar with us?" Mikey asked. I opened my mouth to decline, when I met Raph's challenging gaze. "You know what, Mikey? Yeah, I do. But I want to spar against Raphael." Everyone's gaze darted to Raph. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going easy on you." He warned. "Good. I want an even fight." I retorted. He growled in response as Leo hastily paired everyone else up. "Go!" he shouted, and I ran at Raph, sliding between his legs and kicking his shell. He spun around, punching out at my shoulder. I dodged and slammed my knee into his plastron. He gritted his teeth, but said nothing. "What's wrong, Raph? Going soft?" I taunted, pulling back my arm to punch him. His hand closed over my fists as his eyes turned white, and he shoved me backwards. I yelped and stumbled, wind-milling my arms right before his foot connected with my nose.

~Genesis~

I stared in shock as Gen crumpled to the ground in front of me, clutching her nose. "Raph!" Leo yelled, running over to Gen. "WHAT THE _FUCK_, RAPH?" she screamed, clutching her nose. Donnie ran over and tried to pull her hands away. She shrugged him off and stood, unshed tears making her angry eyes shiny, as she yelled at me. "I know you don't like me, but seriously?! You _KICKED_ me _IN THE NOSE_! Was it that big of an insult that I called you soft?" I opened my mouth to defend myself, but she cut me off. "No! You don't get to talk! You need to get over your problem with me, because I'm sick of your shit!" blood seeped from between her fingers. "What is going on here?" Sensei demanded from his room. Seeing Gen, he nodded to Donnie. "Help her clean up. Michelangelo, go with them." Mikey scurried out, and Donnie led Gen out, gently coaxing her hands away. Splinter stared after them for a moment before turning to us. "Why did you kick her, Raphael?" he asked, his gaze cold. "Sensei, I didn't mean to. We were sparring, and she called me soft, and…" I trailed off. "Let me guess, next thing you knew, she was on the ground, holding her nose?" He guessed. I growled at him. "Shut up, Leo. I didn't mean to hurt her!" Leo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Oh, please. Raph, you've been rude to her almost since we've met her." I furrowed my brow. I hadn't meant to be rude. I honestly felt horrible for hurting her. Splinter stroked his beard. "So you're temper got away from you again?" he questioned. "No. Sensei, I wasn't angry at all." I said desperately. "Oh, so you just wanted to hurt her to prove you could? Nice, Raph." Leo scoffed. "NO! Get off my case, Leo! I would never intentionally hurt Gen." I defended myself. "It was an accident. I honestly thought she would duck in time. I never meant to hurt her…" I repeated. Splinter nodded. "I believe you, Raphael. But you need to go apologize to her." I groaned inwardly. Apologizing wasn't exactly my favorite thing. "Yes, Sensei." I bowed, and left, heading straight for the lab. I paused outside the door and took a deep breath.

My feelings for Gen hadn't gone away. In fact, they had gotten stronger. She had gotten better at fighting, and gave me as much hell as I gave her. She didn't let me mess with her, something I admired, but she was kind to my brothers, at the same time. She didn't seem to care that we were different than her.

I slid open the lab door and saw Donnie press a bag of frozen peas (which I'm pretty sure was just used as an ice pack, because we sure as hell never ate them) against her nose. She winced, and a couple tears rolled down her tan cheeks as guilt gnawed at my stomach. "How is she?" I asked Donnie, rubbing the back of my head. I kept my gaze away from her, too ashamed, as she looked at me. "Her nose isn't broken, so that's good, but it'll be bruised for about two days." He told me, throwing away bloody rags as he packed up his supplies. "Can I talk to Gen? Alone?" I asked. Donnie glanced at Gen, and she gave a small nod. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He said, walking past me. "Oh, um, thanks." I responded. He glared at me coldly. "I was talking to Gen." _Damn, is this national "Hate Raph Day"?_ I thought as Donnie left, quietly sliding the door closed behind him.

"So?" she asked, her voice muffled. "Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I mumbled, staring at my feet. _What is it about her that makes me so damn nervous?_ I thought. She scoffed. "Its hard to believe you mean that when you're staring at the ground and wont look at me." I dragged my gaze to meet hers, surprised to see cold anger in her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought you would have reacted faster." I repeated myself. She narrowed her eyes. "So, this is my fault?" I shook my head vehemently. "No, no! That's not what I mean. I'm saying I shouldn't have assumed you were good enough to react and duck." She snorted in disgust. "Wow, Raph. Here I thought you were actually going to apologize." _Shit, nice going Raph. Insult her. That totally always makes a girl forgive you. _She slid off the table, and brushed past me angrily. "Wait, Gen!" I pleaded desperately. She whipped around to face me. "Why? So you can insult me more? Figure out you're problem, THEN come talk to me." She stormed out. Donnie came back in as I angrily stabbed the table with my Sai. "Damn it! I can't make her understand! I'm no good with- with" I spluttered. "Words?" Donnie supplied. I glared at him. "Sorry, Raph. Wish I could help. But I have my own April problems." I yanked my Sai out of the table "Just give up already, Donnie! They're never going to like us!" I snapped. Donnie looked crushed for a moment, before it was replaced by confusion. "What do you mean 'they're never going to like _us_'?" he asked. "You know. Humans. They won't like mutants in that way." I tried to cover up my mistake. Donnie shook his head. "You made it sound way more personal." He picked up Gen's makeshift ice pack, looked at it with a sudden realization, then turned to me grinning. "You like Genesis." he accused me. "What? No." I denied, crossing my arms. He kept grinning at me smugly. "Shut up." I snapped, storming out as he cackled behind me.

-Genesis-

I. Was. PISSED. My nose hurt, and Raph's "apology" had confused me more than made me feel better. _Why can't he just like me the way I like him?_ I sighed in frustration as I flopped down on my bed in the guestroom. There was a knock on my door and I groaned. "Go away, Raph!" I heard the door creak open, and I flipped over, throwing a pillow.

Leo stood in the doorway, and easily caught it. I blushed. "Oops. Sorry, Leo. I thought you were Raph." Leo chuckled. "I'd watch out if I were him. Pillows are highly dangerous." He said seriously, as he sat on the edge of the bed. I playfully pushed his shoulder. "Did the great Leonardo just make a JOKE?" I teased. He ignored my comment. "How's your nose?" he asked gently. "Purple and sore." I mumbled. "Donnie told me you and Raph 'talked.' Do you want to tell me?" he asked carefully. "No." I grumbled. Leo patted my hand. "Your choice. If you want to talk, I'm here. April is coming over. Are you coming downstairs or do you want me to send her up here?" I turned my head. "I honestly don't want to be in the same room as Raph right now, plus my nose looks really gross, so I'll stay up here if that's okay." He nodded, and then laughed. "Donnie is gonna be jealous of you pretty soon." I cracked a small smile. "Oops. He could always walk her home." I offered. Yelling from downstairs interrupted our conversation. The pounding of footsteps headed our way, and the door burst open. April stood there, bent over, panting. "Donnie told me… Raph… is a jerk." She gasped for air, as Leo edged out. April looked at me sympathetically. "Tell me what happened." She demanded.

I ranted to her, angrily. "I don't understand why he can't just like me." I ended, covering my face with a pillow. "Whoa, whoa. Back up. You like RAPH?" she asked. I peeked out from under the pillow. "Er. Yeah?" I admitted, blushing. She took the pillow away and stared at me. "We're talking about the same Raph, right? Hamato Raphael? About this tall, wears a red mask, needs anger management? Oh, and HE KICKED YOU IN THE NOSE!" she ended, hitting me with the pillow. I giggled, then bit my lip and shrugged. "That's the one. I can't help it. There's something about him." April shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand you. You do realize you don't have to like him because he saved you, right?" I rolled my eyes. "I know." She blinked at me. "You're s strange. But enough about Raph. So you know how school starts next month?" I groaned. "Don't remind me." She patted my knee. "I know what you mean. Anyway, one of the guys on Casey's hockey team is throwing a costume party this week. Do you want to go?" she asked hopefully. I nodded. "Definitely. That sounds great. What should we go as?"

We brainstormed costume ideas until we had both decided what we would go as. "Ugh. That took forever." She groaned, lying on her back. I nodded in agreement, and then laughed. "Its probably really easy for the turtles on Halloween. Do you think we should invite them?" She thought about it. "Yeah, let's go ask. They need to have some fun." She hopped off the bed, and I scrambled after her.

The guys were watching Space Heroes, and Leo turned it off once he noticed us. "Hey. What's up?" April smiled excitedly. "Do you four want to come to a party with us?" All four shot out of their seats. "Aw, yeah." Mikey cheered. Donnie high-threed Raph. Leo frowned. "Wait, we can't Nobody is supposed to see us." The others groaned. "It's a costume party." I piped up, from behind April, smiling. They all cheered again, except Mikey. "WAIT! We don't have costumes." He frowned. We all stared at Mikey, and Raph smacked him upside the head. "We're mutant turtles. We don't need costumes, shellbrain." He snapped.

What are the two of you going as?" Donnie asked curiously. April slapped a hand over my mouth. She smirked at the guys, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You'll have to wait and see."


	8. Chapter 7: The Party

~Genesis~

I stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down my shorts nervously. April came out of the bathroom and put her hands on her hips. Stop worrying. You look hot." I snorted. "I feel like a prostitute." April rolled her eyes playfully and stood next to me. "I promise you don't. I wouldn't let you leave if you did." I smiled. "Sorry, I'm just nervous." She linked her arm around mine. "Its okay. Now, come on, let's go shock the guys."

-Raphael-

I lounged downstairs, watching Donnie and Mikey wrestle over the TV remote. Leo looked at me, and I shook my head. He looked at a point past me, and his eyes widened. Donnie looked too, and his expression became shocked. I turned around, and my jaw dropped, I couldn't look away. April was wearing her hair down in a braid and wore a brown fringe top that showed her stomach until it met a brown skirt with white boots. Instead of her usual headband, she wore one around her forehead with two feathers attached. Yeah, she looked different, and I'm sure Donnie was drooling, But my eyes were glued to Gen. She wore a red and blue plaid shirt that she had tied so it covered her chest- barely. Her stomach was also bare, and I noticed a belly button ring glinting against her skin. An ammo belt hung off one hip, and she wore the tightest (and shortest) pair of blue jean shorts I had ever seen. Her hair was down, and the light bounced off her waves. To top it all off, she wore brown cowboy boot heels and a straw hat, "Whoa! Nice costumes!" Mikey called.

I shook my head, and Donnie and Leo also snapped out of their stupors. "I'll go start the Shellraiser." Donnie offered, jumping up. April and Gen laughed to themselves. Leo and Mikey walked next to the girls, but I hung back. I hadn't talked to Gen for 6 days, but I really wanted to now. Jealousy flared up in me as she put a hand on Leo's shoulder, laughing at something Mikey said. "Come on, Raph! Hurry up!" Mikey called, and I jogged to catch up.

Casey met us at the Shellraiser when we arrived at the party. He looked April up and down, and grinned. "Lookin' good, Red." Donnie glared at him, and Gen motioned to Casey's hockey jersey. "Where's your costume?" Casey shrugged. "Josh wants all the hockey players to 'represent'." Gen glanced at April. "Who's Josh?" April turned to her. "He's he captain of the hockey team. He's a senior." She explained. Gen nodded thoughtfully.

The party was at Josh's mansion, and the place was packed. Somehow, we managed to make it to the dance floor. "Let's dance!" April said gleefully, grabbing Gen's arm and pulling her on the floor. Mikey and Donnie followed suit as Leo, Casey, and I grabbed a soda and watched the others as we talked. Gen didn't really dance; she swayed to the music and watched as Mikey and Donnie attempted to dance. I watched her, intently. This was probably one of the only times I would get to look at her when she wouldn't know. "Dude, you okay?" Casey asked, snapping my attention back to them. "Yeah. Fine, why?" he grinned. "You were staring at Gen. She looks hot. Everyone else is watching her and April too. I looked around, and noticed he was right. My gaze flicked back to Gen just in time to see her lean in and tell Donnie something. I knew it was just because the music was loud, but my fists clenched anyway. Gen looked up, and for a moment, our eyes locked. I dragged my gaze away and talked to Casey and Leo.

After a couple more songs, a song with a new beat came through the speakers. "Ugh. Country." Casey groaned. Gen grabbed April's arm, talking excitedly. April laughed as Gen moved towards the center of the floor. "_Got a little boom in my big truck. Gonna open up the doors and turn it up." _The singer's voice thrummed, as Gen started to twist her hips around in time with the song. _"Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud, gonna watch you make me fall in love." _Gen had me mesmerized, the way she was moving, and a small crowd began to gather around as she stomped her boots. _"Get up on my the_ _hood of my daddy's tractor. Up on the toolbox, it don't matter." _ She twirled her hips and twisted her body gracefully to the music, as someone catcalled. She grinned. _"Down on the tailgate, girl, I can't wait to watch you do your thing." _The song paused and everyone watched intently. The beat burst through again and she dropped into a squat, and stood again, just as quick. The crowd whooped as she danced. A couple of guys came and tried to dance with her, but she ignored them and they melted back into the crowd.

As the song went on, the crowd got thicker, and I struggled to see her. Soon, she disappeared all together, and the song ended. She rejoined April, panting, but smiling. April talked energetically to her, until Gen left to get a soda. Leo, Casey, and I joined up with the others. "Did you see that? She's amazing." April exclaimed. I nodded on agreement, and watched as a group of four guys headed her way.

-Genesis-

I bent over and grabbed a from the cooler as a deep voice said from behind me. "Excuse me." A hand cupped my waist, as a guy with brown hair and blue eyes leaned over me. I straightened quickly. "My bad. Sorry." He chuckled, and looked me over. "It's no problem. You sure know how to dance. What's your name, baby?" He grinned cockily at me, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, thanks. I'm Gen." he moved in closer, and the back of my legs bumped against the cooler. "The names Seth. How about we head back to my place, so I can get a private performance." He said, twisting a strand of my hair.

I frowned. "Not interested. Sorry." I said coldly as I tried to get past him. He grabbed my arm, squeezing it tightly. "There's no need to play hard to get," His buddies grinned and shifted, reminding me of wolves moving in for the kill. "I'm not playing anything." I tried to yank my arm away, but he had it in an iron grip. "Let me go!" I snapped. He leaned in closer, his breath hot against my mouth. I panicked, and slapped him as hard as I could. He reeled in surprise and shoved me. I fell backwards, and yelped as I skinned my hands against the ground. "Gen!" Raph yelled, suddenly right there, as he helped me up. His jaw was clenched and fury shone in his green eyes.

"She fucking slapped me." Seth hissed. Raph's gaze snapped to him. "When a girl says no, it means no!" he grabbed him by his hockey jersey and pushed him. "She was asking for it." Seth growled. "I wasn't gonna hurt her. I was offering her a chance to come back to my place with me." Something in Raph snapped. His fist flew out and connected with Seth's jaw. His head rocked back, and he fell, rubbing his jaw. " You're gonna pay for that." he growled. I noticed the other three guys close in, and I grabbed Raph's hand. " Run!" I ran, dragging Raph behind me, as we dodged through the crowd, until we ended up in an empty part of the backyard.

I dragged Raph behind a tree with me, and tried to slow my breathing. We heard crashing and Seth shouting. Their footsteps retreated, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. That was close." Raph stared at me, concern clear in his gaze. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I just skinned my hands. Thanks." Raph shook his head angrily. "Why didn't you let me beat the crap out of him? He would've deserved it." I shook my head. "There was no need; you don't always need to fight, Raph. There were too many people around." I realized I was still holding his hand, and I quickly let go. I looked at my shoes self-consciously.

"Gen," he murmured, and I shivered at the way he said my name, his voice a husky whisper. Slowly, I looked up, and my brown eyes connected with his green ones. "There's something I've wanted to do ever since I met you." His voice grew softer, but every word sounded like a shout to me, as he lowered his head, and his mouth came closer to mine. "What?" I asked (like an idiot), before his lips pressed against mine. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, slightly standing on my tiptoes. His lips were soft, and I was tempted to tell him to never stop kissing me. I pressed my body firmly against his. I felt the hard ridges of his plastron against my bare stomach, and I trembled. One of his hands cupped the back of my neck, while the other ventured over my shoulder, down my arm, and over my back, before settling on my waist. I gasped against his mouth, and he groaned in response. He lightly nipped my bottom lip and I cried out in surprise.

That seemed to shock him, and his hands dropped from my body, his lips leaving mine. I suddenly felt very cold. My fingers touched my lips, finding them to be surprisingly tender. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that," he groaned. "I'm sorry." He repeated, before turning around and walking away.

What. The. Hell? Had I done something wrong? Was I a bad kisser? A million thoughts ran through my mind as I tried not to cry, standing there, willing him to come back. To tell me it was a joke.

But it wasn't. Raph had kissed me, and now he was gone.

_**A/N: EEEKK! I have been waiting FOREVER to post this chapter! Can you believe him? Ugh. Just ugh. I know, i'm a terrible person. SO? Tell me what you **_**_thought! I can't seem to find a song that would go with this chapter, so sorry. I hope ya'll like it! and thank you for the reviews! I found this awesome TMNT comic on Deviantart. its called Fallen and its by JayJayRey. Go check it out and give her some love. Okay, bye for now!_**

**_p.s.- There will be some upcoming sex scenes. I'll warn you before they come. :)_**


	9. Chapter 8: Making up :)

-Genesis-

I slowly made my way through the crowd, and April reached out and grabbed my arm. "We heard what happened. Are you okay?" She took in my appearance. "What's wrong?" I silently shook my head. If I told her now, I would cry, and I was determined not to let him see me cry. "Will you tell me in private?" she asked softly. I nodded.

We finally reached the Shellraiser, and climbed in. Raph avoided my gaze, and I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. Everybody chatted happily about the party, while Raph and I stayed silent. He crossed his arms, gaze jet forward, and I turned away.

As soon as we got to the lair, April dragged me upstairs. "What happened?" she demanded. I told her about the kiss and Raph walking away from me. I began to cry, and she hugged me tightly. "I swear. I am going to strangle him with his own mask tonight." She muttered under her breath, wiping tears from my cheeks. I knew it was silly. It was _ONE_ kiss and it wasn't like we were dating. We were…friends…sorta. I started crying harder. It seemed that in the past month, I'd started falling for him, and the kiss felt perfect. Obviously not for him, though. The tears seemed to be over for now, and I forced a smile. "Thank you." She shrugged. "No problem. That's what best friends are for. We should go to bed. Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow." She murmured, laying her sleeping bag on the floor. I nodded, and showered quickly, before changing into my pajamas. I slid into bed, and thought about Raph as I drifted to sleep.

~Raphael~

I walked over to the living room, a slice of pizza in my hand. It had been 2 days since the party, and I refused to even think about what had happened between Genesis and me.

Donnie and Gen sat facing each other, engaged in a heated debate. "Raph! Does perfection exist?" Donnie asked, as Gen looked at her nails. "No." I said shortly, flopping down and chewing. "Ha! See?" Donnie celebrated. Gen shrugged. "You asked Raph. Not exactly the smartest source." She stood and left. _Ouch._ I thought. She'd been doing that anytime I had come into a room lately. Making little jabs then leaving.

I couldn't blame her. "Hey you guys wanna watch some movies tonight?" Leo asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Donnie nodded and I shrugged. Donnie turned to me. "What's up with you and Gen? Did you tell her how you feel?" Leo turned around to listen, and I clenched my fists. "I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. "Pick a damn movie already." Leo grumbled something as April Dragged Gen in after her, a box of pizza in one hand. Mikey immediately reached for it, and April glared at him. "This one is for us. You have your own." April firmly sat Gen next to me, and she scooted away a little. I was still uncomfortably aware of how close she was, and I longed to reach out to her. But I held back. I still hadn't figured out what to say to her yet.

I didn't really pay attention to the movie. Instead, I watched as everyone went to bed. First went Mikey, then April, Then Donnie, and finally, Leo. I waited until I could no longer hear his footsteps before I turned to Gen. "I'm sorry, Genesis." She flinched like she'd been slapped. "No! No!" I waved my hands as she got up to leave. "I really am sorry." I whispered. "I know. You've said that a bunch of times. I'm sorry you kissed me too. Can I go now?" she snapped. I sighed. "That's not what I mean." She crossed her arms. "Kissing me, apologizing, then running away speaks for itself." I opened my mouth to apologize again. "I swear to God, if you say sorry again, I'm going to scream." She threatened. "I shouldn't have walked away. It was wrong." I swallowed. "Gee, you think?" she snapped, sitting down. "I'm saying this all wrong." _Just tell her what you feel inside. _A voice in my head advised. I took a deep breath.

"Gen, you're a forever girl, and fuck if I don't want you to be _my_ forever girl. But I don't deserve you. I'm a mutant. But I had to kiss you, had to know what your lips tasted like, and now… now I don't want to stop kissing you, but I know you deserve better." I let the words rush out, dropping my eyes. I couldn't meet her gaze, so I was surprised when she cupped my cheek and forced me to. "Why don't you let me decide what's good enough?"

-Genesis-

He swallowed. "What if you decide I'm not good enough?" I leaned in closer. "What if I know you are?" he grasped my chin gently and pulled me in, kissing me softly.

_**((A/N: WARNING-A sexual scene is about to follow. ))**_

I swung my leg over his, so I was straddling him, grasping the frayed ends of his mask. "Gen," he gasped against my lips. "Please don't stop." I begged. "Never." He growled. I eased off his lap as he slipped his tongue in my mouth, deepening the kiss. He stood with me, and we made our way over and up the stairs, breaking apart only when we needed air. Once we were upstairs, he backed me up until my back hit the wall, and I was snugly trapped between him and the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I pressed against him. He pulled back and lifted my sweatshirt off my, throwing it to the side. My bra soon followed, and he pulled me against him so that we were chest to chest. "You can still tell me to stop." He panted as he sucked on my neck. I traced the edge of his plastron and kissed him deeply. "I'm taking that as a no." he whispered. My legs wrapped around his waist and he held me tightly against him, his hands clasped below my ass as he walked down the hallway, and nudged his bedroom door open. He laid me down on his mattress, and gazed down at me. I squirmed uncomfortably. "Raph?" He shook his head. "I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming." I reached for his arm and his muscle flexed at my touch. "I'm getting lonely down here." He covered his body with mine and popped the button on my jeans open. He eased the zipper down, and my breathing accelerated. "Gen. I've never done this before." he admitted. I kissed him. "Neither have I." I whispered. He hooked his fingers through the belt loop of my jeans, tugging them down slowly. My jeans and underwear hit the floor, and he moved back up my body, kissing his way there. "Are you afraid?" he asked. I shook my head. "Neither am I." he kissed and nipped my neck, eliciting a quiet moan from me. "Raph," I gasp. "I need…" he runs his tongue along my neck. "What do you need?" I shudder. "You. I need you." He slides down my body, his tongue flicking out and playing with my belly button ring. My hips arch in response. His breath is hot against me, and Goosebumps break out. "I don't want to hurt you." He bites his lip. "I'm a virgin." I state. "It's going to hurt." A wrinkle mars his brow. "Are you sure you want this, Gen?" he asks one last time, and I can tell its hard for him to hold himself back. "Positive." He eases slowly inside me. My eyes pinch close and I grit my teeth at the feeling of tightness and pulling. It hurts… a lot… but I won't make a sound. I know he would stop if he knew how much it was hurting me. "Almost there, Gen." he kisses me as he thrusts inside the rest of the way. I guess he wanted to muffle my small cry. He stands still, giving me the chance to adjust. "I'm ready. You can move." He swallows thickly. "Tell me if I need to stop." I nod, biting my lip, as he eases out and then back in. Sweat dampens our skin, and I watch as the muscles in his arms and shoulders ripple as he moves in and out of me. His breathing accelerates and I know hes close. I am too. "Gen," he gasps, his thumb pressing against the throbbing nub. My muscles tighten. "Raph." I scream his name as I come apart. He silences my cries with his mouth.

A moment later, he twitches inside of me and I know it's over. He sucks on my neck again before falling to the side. Tender kisses are exchanged before we both pass out, shaking slightly from exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 9: The Morning After

-Genesis-

I rolled over, eyes still closed, and sighed happily as I snuggled into the pillow. I was so warm and comfortable; I didn't want to wake up yet.

~Raphael~

I opened my eyes groggily just in time to see gen roll on her stomach so she faced me. She was sound asleep, the blanket barely covering her bottom.

I studied the way her eyelashes fluttered across her cheeks as she slept, and how her sex-rumpled hair fanned across the pillow. She was so beautiful. And all mine. I leaned over and kissed her gently. She slowly opened her eyes as I pulled away. Confusion clouded her gaze, before she gasped, and slapped both hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't resist." I smirked, my hand skimming over her lower back. I nuzzled her neck, and kissed the bruises on her neck tenderly. She let out a small gasp, and I pulled back, grinning. "How do you feel?" she smiled. "Deliciously sore." I wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer, plastering her body against mine. Her hands landed against my plastron as she turned to the side. She traced the chip in my plastron as I nipped at her neck. "Hey! No nipping!" she pulled away a little. I chuckled and kissed her. "I'm gonna take a shower. Is that okay?" I nodded, and watched her as she rolled out of bed.

She looked around, frowning. "Where are my bra and sweatshirt?" I furrowed my brow as I thought back to last night. "I think they're in the hallway. I'll go get them. But I'm running late, so I'll drop them off and go to the dojo." I told her as I passed. "Raph! Late start?" Leo's voice called from down the hall. I shrugged. "Something like that." Donnie laughed. "You got lucky. Splinter's not going to train us today. We were just coming to tell you." I rolled my eyes. "You're standing three doors down from my room. It's a good thing we don't have training, by the time I would have been told, it would be over." Leo grinned, a mischievous smile plastered to his face. "We got a little distracted by this. Care to explain?" he lifted a Katana, and hanging off the end of it, was Gen's bra. I leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "What's to explain?" Leo widened his eyes. "Did you have _SEX _with Gen?" Donnie cackled. "Why ask? You can smell her scent all over him just as easily as I can." He pointed out. I grinned cockily, and snatched the bra, sweeping up her sweatshirt at the same time. "Raph! You have to tell us what happened! Don't make me ask Gen!" I disappeared into my room as Leo's voice echoed after me. I could hear the water running, and headed that way.

-Genesis-

The hot water felt like heaven on my sore muscles. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

I yelped and jumped in surprise as the shower curtain slid open. Raph grinned, eyes raking over my body. "I couldn't get the thought of you in the shower out of my head." I put my hand over my racing heart. "So you decided to scare the shit out of me instead?" I scolded.

"Let me wash you." He murmured huskily, reaching for his soap and a washcloth, ignoring my comment, as he stepped in. He took my hand and switched places with me, so the water beat on his shell, instead of my back. He rubbed the cloth over my shoulders, up my neck, and down my chest. He paid special attention to my breasts and when he reached my stomach, he dropped to his knees. He kissed my stomach before scrubbing my legs.

When he was finished, he stood, and turned me around, cleaning my back. He lifted my hair off my neck and kissed the exposed area. I giggled, and he pinched my hip. "What?" I turned my head slightly towards him. "Are you sure you're not a vampire? You really seem to like my neck." He shrugged. "I'm a turtle." I turned around. "So?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Turtles bite the necks of their… partners to arouse them and to communicate their own desire. It's an instinct. I don't even think about it." He explained. I kissed the tip of his beak, and he blinked at me. "What was that for?" I turned around again, not responding, and he pulled me under the spray. "Just soak for another 10 minutes. My brothers can't smell my scent all over you that way." He stepped out, water running off him. "See you downstairs." He called, closing the door behind him.

_**A/N: So! how'd you guys like the last chapter? Do you think Donnie and Leo will actually try to get Genesis to talk to them? How do you think she'll react to it if they do? **_

_**BTW: the fact about turtles and biting each others necks is true, thus it is my personal belief that their necks would be the turtles' weak spots. How will Genesis use this information, hmmm? Keep reading to find out! And remember! Review!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Interrogated

-Genesis-

After I showered, I snuck to my room and changed into my favorite pair of faded, ripped skinny jeans, and a camouflage tank top. I immediately made a beeline for the kitchen. I was starving.

I browsed through the fridge, before grabbing the carton of eggs. I turned around and jumped. "Holy shit!" Donnie and Leo sat at the counter, silently watching me with impish grins on their faces. "You guys okay?" I asked suspiciously as I looked around for a pan. "Just fine." Leo responded cheerfully. Mikey came in, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hey! Its my job to make breakfast!" he said, stealing the eggs. I shrugged. "Fine. Less work for me."

I awkwardly sat at the counter. "So, Gen, did you sleep well?" My gaze flicked between the two of them. _Had Raph told them already?_ In case he didn't I shrugged again. "Fine, thanks." Undeterred, Donnie pressed on. "The guest room wasn't too cold? April used to complain about how cold it got." Mikey set a plate down in front of me, and I smiled gratefully as he sat down at another empty chair, chewing noisily. "I didn't notice if it was." I told Donnie, taking a bite.

April came in and claimed the last chair, Casey following behind her. He grabbed a soda, leaning against the fridge. Inwardly, I groaned. Now everybody was gonna hear me interrogated.

Donnie glanced at Leo, and brushed a spot on my neck. "How'd you get this bruise?" Before I could lie, Leo burst out. "Just ask her! Did you have sex with Raph?!" Mikey choked on his eggs, and Casey busted up laughing behind me. "WHAT?!" April shrieked, staring open-mouthed at me. I blushed, and looked down, covering my face with my hair as I shoved a forkful of eggs in my mouth, so I wouldn't have to answer.

Raph came in, and I sighed in relief, thinking my luck had changed. But no, I didn't have normal people luck, I had Genesis Brooks luck.

"'Sup, virgins." He strutted in. "Oops. Sorry, Gen, I didn't see you." He winked, and this time, I was the one choking. "R-Raph!" I spluttered. Raph snatched Casey's unopened soda. "What's all the screaming about?"

I hid my face behind my hands. April grabbed my arm. "Gen, want to come upstairs? Great. Come on." She yanked me out of my seat, and dragged me upstairs. "Is it true?" she demanded. I nodded, biting my lip. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "How?" my stomach growled, and I held up a finger. "I'm getting my eggs first."

~Raphael~

I took over gen's abandoned seat, and pushed her eggs to the side as I twisted off the top of the soda bottle. I could've used the bottle opener, but it was quicker to use my hands. Casey punched me in the shoulder and sat at April's spot. "Nice, Raph. How'd you bag Gen? Details, dude." I took a sip as Mikey groaned. "I think I got egg up my nose." I threw an arm around him, and leaned forward, the others following suit. "Okay, so check this out…"

"Yeah, Raph, tell us about it." A feminine voice spoke up from the other end. Gen stood there, leaning her chin in her hand, eyes narrowed. Mikey let out a high-pitched scream and fell to the floor. The others just stared at her, horrified. "Don't stop on my account." She said, glaring at me. My mouth opened and closed in shock. "Asshole." She hissed and snatched her plate, storming out.

"I think you're in trouble." Donnie told me. I waved my hand in dismissal. "Nah, she's not mad."

"There's a reason everyone says Donnie is the smartest. You should listen to him!" she called, anger clear in her voice. I looked at Donnie. "Huh. Maybe I am."

-Genesis-

After April locked me in the guest room, we went back downstairs. Leo noticed me first. "Hey! Ready to train?" I nodded. "Let's go."

Training went by quickly, but it had been long and hard. Leo left the dojo, as I stood, gulping down my water and wiping the sweat off my forehead with the hem of my shirt.

"Hard training?" Raph's voice asked from behind me. I whipped around. "Yeah." I mumbled. He crossed over to me. "You still mad." I let out a sigh. "No, not anymore. I just don't like being embarrassed." I admitted. He nodded and kissed me lightly. "Raph! Someone could have seen!" I scolded. He shrugged. "That wouldn't bother me."

I opened my mouth, ready to let loose a stinging retort, but yawned instead. "I'm too tired to come up with a good comeback." I murmured, leaning against him. "Am I sleeping in your room?" he smirked. "You don't have a choice. I told April the guestroom was all hers tonight." I nodded sleepily, too tired to care as we made our way to bed.

When we got to his room, I noticed he had brought my backpack in, and I smiled gratefully at him. I grabbed a shirt that went down to the middle of my thighs and slipped on a pair of underwear so I wouldn't feel so exposed. Raph grinned. "That's all you sleep in? I should have kissed you sooner." I shook my head at him, and slid in between the sheets. Raph's arms wrapped around me, and pulled me closer so my back rested against his plastron. I smiled contently.


	12. Author's Note: Playlist For AUP

**Hey guys! So i decided to post the playlist i listen to anyway! There is no specific order, i just think these songs go well with future and past scenes in An Unlikely Pair. **

**Thank you to Joyeaux for the reviews!**

**Awake and alive- Skillet**

**Can't shake you- Gloriana**

**Clean- Taylor Swift**

**Compass- Lady Antebellum**

**Dark side- Kelly Clarkson**

**Everytime we touch- Cascada**

**First time- Kelsea Ballerini**

**Fly- Maddie &amp; Tae**

**For a boy- Raelynn**

**Heart attack- Demi Lovato**

**Hero- Skillet**

**Heartbeat song- Kelly Clarkson**

**How you get the girl- Taylor Swift**

**I hate myself for losing you- Kelly Clarkson**

**I need your love- Calvin Harris(Feat. Ellie Goulding)**

**Lose my mind- Brett Eldredge**

**Love- Jana Kramer**

**Love me like you do- Ellie Goulding**

**Make you miss me- Sam Hunt**

**Monster- Skillet**

**Need you now- Lady Antebellum**

**Over you by now- Jana Kramer**

**Ride- SoMo**

**Ride- Chase Rice(Feat. Macy Maloy)**

**Scene two- Sleeping with Sirens**

**Shatter me- Lindsey Stirling**

**Sober- Kelly Clarkson**

**Someone else calling you baby- Luke Bryan**

**This love- Taylor Swift**

**Wanted you more- Lady Antebellum**

**Yeah boy- Kelsea Ballerini**

**You don't know her like i do- Brantley Gilbert**

**You don't know me- Elizabeth Gillies**

**Sorry, i listen to a lot of country...**

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story and to those of you that followed/favorited it! It really means a lot to me. I'm going to try to update once a week from now on, but you guys deserved a little love after i was forced to abandon this story for that period of time.**

**I hope this doesn't give too much away, because most of the scenes are inspirations from these songs. :3 But i would love to hear your guesses! You guys can review just to ask me questions or guess about upcoming chapters. I don't mind. Treat the reviews as comments instead. :)**

**Thank you for those of you who actually READ this. 3**


	13. Chapter 11: A Rude Awakening

-Genesis-

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm above my head screamed at me before blasting country music out of its small speakers. I sat up in panic and rolled over, elbowing Raph in the stomach. His eyes snapped open. "What the-!" he began, gasping for breath, as he sat up abruptly. "No, Raph! Don't!" I warned too late, he tumbled off the side off the bed and clawed at the blanket, dragging me down with him as I shrieked in surprise before landing on him. "Oof!" he winced and I covered my ears as the music continued to blast at a painful level.

Raph blindly reached up and felt around his nightstand, and hurled a Shuriken at the alarm clock, slicing the cord in half and abruptly stopping the onslaught on my ears. "MIKEY!" he roared as I climbed off him. He threw open his door and I looked at the time now frozen on the screen. _3:01 AM_the red letters taunted. If Raph didn't kill him, I would.

I began to run after him, but stopped and slipped on a pair of shorts first. I stepped into the hallway just in time to see Raph drag Mikey into the hallway. "Help! Leo! Donnie!" He yelled. He noticed me, and his blue gaze brightened. "Gen! Phew! Make him let me go!" I walked over to them, Raph watching me warily, as Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. When I was next to Raph, I nodded at Mikey.

"Make sure there's still a piece left when you're done. I get payback too." Mikey's triumphant look turned to horror. "WHAT? Gen! You're supposed to be on my side! Leo! Donnie!" he screeched as got away from Raph. I held out a foot, and he landed sprawled out, his screech cut short. Raph grinned at me. "Thanks, babe." He grabbed the tails of Mikey's mask and dragged him down the hall. Donnie and Leo emerged from their rooms, weapons ready. "What is it? Foot? Kraang? Mousers?" I shook my head. "No, me and Raph are about to kill Mikey though." I said cheerfully. "And I feel a little less safe, considering how much time it took you guys to come out." I pointed out, before a series of thumps and a groan distracted me. Raph stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed, and I looked over his shoulder, Donnie and Leo right behind me. Mikey lay at the bottom, tongue stuck out. "Did you throw him down the stairs?!" Leo asked, alarmed. "Yup." Raph responded roughly as I skipped downstairs.

Mikey scurried away. "Easy, Gen. Nice, Raph." He tried. Raph growled and jumped at him, but was stopped by Leo and Donnie as they grabbed his arms. I, on the other hand, was free as a bird. I stalked towards him, and he smiled nervously. "Gen. come on, I was just messing around." He pleaded. "Do you know what happens when you wake up a girl like that?" I asked. He paused. "They go back to sleep?" I growled. "No. They get really, really angry. Do you know how angry?" I asked softly. He shook his head. "Well, you're about to find out!" I yelled, lunging at him.

Donnie threw himself in my path and I bounced harmlessly off his plastron. "Donnie. Move." I narrowed my eyes. Donnie shook his head and sighed. "No can do. He may be an idiot, but he's still my brother."

"Hey!" Mikey protested. I glared at Donnie. "He's about to be your sister." Raph laughed behind me. "Why don't we all just go back to bed?" Donnie suggested. I nodded, and turned around, before jumping back at Mikey, who yelped and hid in his shell. I nodded, satisfied, and grabbed Raph's hand, leading him back.

"That was pretty hot. I've never seen you so threatening before." he grinned boyishly, and his arms circled my waist as he kissed my neck. "Get a room!" Mikey yelled, before scurrying into his room. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, Raph pinning me against it as he kissed me. I pulled away and ducked under his arm, and he followed me to bed. I laid down, and the mattress dipped under our combined weight.

His hand skimmed over my hip, lifting my shirt so my skin was bared. He nuzzled my neck, licking it tenderly. I pushed his shoulder so he ended up sprawled on the other side of the bed. He looked excited, no doubt thinking I was about to hop on and take a ride. "Down, boy." I warned, rolling my eyes and turning my back to him. For a couple of moments, he stayed put, and I sighed in relief until his hand began brushing against the inside of my upper thighs. "Don't even think about it, bud. I know you're agenda, and it is so not happening." I snapped, wiggling away. "Fine, I'll just wait until you're asleep and hand cuff you to my bed. Problem solved." He said seriously.

"You're impossible." I rolled to face him. "Can I at least hold you?" he asked. I feigned shock. "You're asking for permission?" he paused. "Good point. But I wanted to make sure before you bit my arm off or something." He said as his arm encircled my waist. "We have all night." I warned.

His thumb brushed my bottom lip. "I think I like your spitfire side." He whispered. I snorted and closed my eyes. He put his chin on the top of my head. "Good night."


	14. Chapter 12: An Eventful Day

~Raphael~

A series of rapid knocks woke me, and I was instantly alert. My gaze flicked to Gen as she sighed and murmured something in her sleep. I slid out of bed and quietly slipped out. _Who knew I would one day use my stealth training to keep from waking my girlfriend? _I amusedly thought. "What's up?" I asked Leo. "We got Kraang activity. Let's go." He told me, and ran. I followed, swiping my Sai from the couch as I did. I followed Leo to the surface, until we arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

I pulled out my Saia, but Leo stopped me. "Wait. Let's see what they're doing first." He warned. "What's the point? We know they're not baking cookies!" I retorted, annoyed. Donnie slapped a hand over Mikey's mouth as the Kraang talked.

"Let's go!" Leo ordered. I jumped down and trapped a Kraang beneath my feet. I kicked its head off and rolled under the blasts from their guns.

I freed the poor guy they had captured and forward rolled out of the line of fire. "Man, are you okay?" he looked at me, and cooed, before standing and pecking at the ground. "Aw, man." I groaned. "Dude! That guy has the brain of a pigeon!" Mikey yelled. "Still makes him smarter than you!" I snapped back.

Mikey saved "Mr. Peepers"(the pigeon), just in time for their brains to be switched back. I, on the downside, was busy fighting a Kraang bot. "Raph! Let's go!" Leo called.

"I'm busy!" I yelled, stabbing my Sai down. The Kraang ducked and I struck the machine. It whirled around violently, and it suddenly felt like someone was carving out my brain and sucking it out with a vacuum. I collapsed, my eyes closed against the onslaught of pain.

"Raph, why didn't you listen?" Leo groaned, from somewhere near my head. I forced my eyes open in time to see them run out, Leo carrying…. me? "Guys." I groaned, before my world went black.

-Genesis-

I yawned and stretched as I sat down next to Casey. "I hate dubbed anime. Pizza?" he offered. I wrinkled my nose. "No, thanks. I don't like eating pizza for breakfast." April flopped down on his other side. "I am exhausted." Casey mischievously turned to her, and I rolled my eyes at their flirting. I drowned them out as I picked at my nail polish until Casey's voice caught my attention. "Wow. Raph must have really ticked you guys off." I turned to look and was shocked at the sight of Raph chained with a brown paper bag on his head. "Guys!" I scolded, going over to them, and lifting the bag off Raph. "Release Kraang now, and Kraang will make your demise relatively quick." I slapped the bag down on him again and stepped back.

"That's not Raph." I stated. "Raph got brain switched with a Kraang. He almost killed us in the Shellraiser." Leo explained. "Well, fix him." I told Donnie, crossing my arms. "I can't fix him without his actual mind." Donnie told me patiently. I shrugged. "Okay, so where is he?" They suddenly avoided my gaze. "Guys! Where's Raph?" I panicked. "Well, you see, dudette, we…. kinda…. Lost him." Mikey grimaced.

"You lost…WELL, GO FIND HIM!" I yelled. Donnie stared at me. "It's a little scary how much you sounded like Raph." Leo put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Genesis. We'll find him." He promised. "Unless the Kraang vaporize him first." Mikey whispered. I glared furiously at him. "Come on, guys." Leo called. I ran after them. "I want to come with." Leo shook his head. "You're not ready yet." I opened my mouth to protest, when Donnie hugged me. "We got this." They brushed past me, and di went back to the Lair, and began pacing.

"Will you cut that out? I can't concentrate on the show." Casey chastised me. "Excuse me, sorry my worrying is interrupting your damn show." I snapped harshly, aiming a kick at the punching dummy. It swung around, and I punched it as hard as I could. "Gen, don't worry. Stuff like this happens all the time. The guys will get Raph back." April said sympathetically. "I just hate waiting." I groaned. "Come on. Let's go meditate. Maybe it'll distract you."

"It's good to be back in the old red and green." A familiar voice boasted from the lair. My eyes snapped open. "Raph!" I yelled, running out. His gaze turned to me, as I ran towards him. I didn't slow my pace, and instead, crashed into him. He grunted from the impact, but held me as I wrapped my legs around him. I pressed my lips against his and he gripped me tighter as my arms wound around his neck. "Get a room." Casey muttered, but I ignored everyone else.

He set me down as I pulled away and anger replaced relief. My right hand curled into a fist and I slammed it into a shoulder. "How could you be so careless? I was freaking out! I oughta-" His lips crashed against mine once more, and I pushed against his plastron. When he didn't seem to have any intentions of stopping, I slammed my foot down on his. "Ow!" he pulled away. "Damn, you're so violent today. It was the only way to shut you up so I could talk to you!" I ignored him completely. "What the hell happened? What if you'd been vaporized?" Mikey laughed. "He almost was! It was so awesome! Donnie switched them back right before-" Leo covered his mouth, but it was too late. "You were discovered? Some ninja." I scoffed. He frowned. "First off, I can tell you're fine if you're insulting me. Second, I am very stealthy. You never saw it coming."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. He spun me around as I fell on the couch, him landing on top of me, a challenge in his green eyes. He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine for the third time today. The kiss was demanding and forceful, but still passionate. I grasped the edge of his plastron, curling my fingers around it, and pulled him closer. His tongue flicked against mine, and a soft moan escaped me.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter's voice was like a bucket of ice water. I pulled away as Raph scrambled off me. Splinter narrowed his eyes at us and my cheeks flamed. I couldn't believe I'd let Raph kiss me like we were making a porno in the middle of the lair. The others were staring at me with shocked expressions on their faces. "Raphael. A word?" Splinter ordered, disappearing into the dojo. Raph winced and followed.

The others continued to stare at me, and I rolled my eyes. "You know me and Raph had sex, and yet you act shocked that I kissed him." Donnie was the first to find his voice. "Seeing it is totally different than being told about it." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and blushed. "We weren't having sex." I mumbled. "You were close enough." Casey teased. "New topic!" I threw my hands in the air. "So, is Splinter going to kill us?" I asked, glancing at the dojo. Mikey lay on the floor. "Maybe Raph, but probably not you."

~Raphael~

"So you and Genesis are a couple now.' He noted. I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He stroked his beard. "You did not think it important enough to tell me?" I paused. "No, Sensei. We weren't hiding it. I thought you knew." He nodded thoughtfully. "How far has your relationship progressed?" he questioned, turning to me. I furrowed my brow "What do you mean, Sensei?" he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Has your relationship moved to a more, ahem, physical form?" I swallowed. "Oh, um, it's gotten, p-pretty far." I stammered. He narrowed his eyes. "I will meditate on this. This conversation is not over, Raphael." He warned, before disappearing into his room.

I let out a sigh of relief. _And on that awkward note…_ I thought to myself. "Anyone wanna spar?" I called out to the others.

I circled the fight, Sais in hand, and waited for an opening. Leo had wanted Gen to practice fighting multiple opponents, and I admit, she was doing pretty well.

She docked under a swing from Mikey, and let her right foot fly as Donnie ran at her. She hit him in the plastron with a high side kick, and he swung his Bo staff at her, grunting. She held up a hand and blocked it, smacking Mikey with the other end in the process. They both stumbled back and I saw my chance. I launched myself at her, and at the last second, she ducked.

I sailed over her head, but rolled to catch myself. "Good, Gen!" Leo praised, watching from the sideline. She glanced over at him, smiling. Big mistake. I rushed her, and my shoulder slammed into hers. She growled and tried to regain her balance. She hit the floor and rolled out of my way as I slammed my foot down where she had been a second earlier.

Mikey and Donnie charged her again, but she was already on her feet. She back flipped over Mikey, who watched with wide, surprised eyes until he crashed into Donnie. Unfortunately for Gen, she landed with her back to me. I hooked my Sai on her wrist and she yelped as I pulled her arm back. I spun her around so she faced me; her wrist still trapped in my Sai, and forced her to step back. "Remember, Gen! Use any means necessary to unbalance your opponent!" Leo shouted. I placed my left foot behind her right one and forced her to step back.

She stumbled, but to my surprise, instead of falling, she leaned forward, and grabbed one of the tails on my mask. She leaned towards my neck, trailing the tip of her tongue along my skin. I gasped, and she used the distraction to rip my Sai away, and it landed with a clang. She dropped to the floor and swiped my legs from under me. I caught myself on my hands, as her weight dropped onto my shell and she planted her knee in the center of it. I growled and bucked as she straddled me for stability. Her hand closed around my right arm, and my left hand brushed her leg, then closed around the back of her knee. I tugged her forward. She slid onto the mat with her left leg folded beneath her. I tossed my weight over her, and we rolled. My elbow hit her ribs, but she held on. Growling now, she stuck out a knee to stop our roll. We stopped with the side of my face pressed against the mat, and this time, she didn't hesitate. She pulled both of my arms back and effectively immobilized me, her knee pressing against the back of my neck.

"Yamea!" Leo shouted and she stood and backed away, grinning. "That was AWESOME!" Mikey cheered. "I agree." My words were muffled with half of my face pressed to the mat, and she turned to look at me. I rolled over and sat up. "That was damned impressive." I smiled. "But let's keep this between the five of us, okay?" Mikey shook his head, "No way! Gen OWNS you! I wish I had that on video! Wait till April and Casey-" I stood quickly. "Don't you dare, Mikey! I will pummel you!" I shouted. Gen giggled and slid her hand into mine. "It's okay, Raph. It wasn't a fair fight. I distracted you." She said smugly, brown eyes twinkling. "I think we've all sparred enough." Leo grinned, leaving. Mikey and Donnie followed him out, and Gen turned to me as I watched her quietly. I pulled her close and kissed her.

-Genesis-

His mouth covered mine, and he backed me up until my back hit one of the shelves, knocking weapons to the ground with a crash. Raph didn't seem to mind, or care, about the attention it might draw. He grasped my thighs, forcing my legs around him. "You're fucking hot." He breathed between kisses. "What'd I do?" I panted, my lips fighting to keep up with his. "It's just you," he nipped my bottom lip. "You're amazing."

I was still lost as to what had prompted this kiss-a-thon, but decided not to think about it too much and enjoy myself instead. We panted and clawed at each other like wild animals, until he let me go and my feet connected with the cold floor. He cupped my cheeks and I slowed the kiss to more gentle levels. Somehow my hands had found their way to the knot of his mask, and were busy fiddling with it. "What are you doing?" he gasped, out of breath. I kissed him again. "Don't worry about it." I switched places with him and stepped back in triumph as I looked at the red mask now gripped in my fist.

He stared at it in shock as I blew him a kiss and ran. "Gen! Give it back!" he shouted from behind me. I raced between Donnie and Leo, frantically tying the mask around my waist and tugging my shirt back down. I ran upstairs, laughing, as I heard a crash, followed by a series of loud curses.

He caught me just as I reached the door of the guestroom, and picked me up by the waist, tossing me over his shoulder. He walked leisurely into his room and dropped me on the bed, gazing down at me. "Now, where's my mask?" I smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Unfortunately for me, my shirt had ridden up and the long, shredded tails of his mask poked out. He tugged on them. "I think you do." He chuckled, kissing me. "Take it off and give it back." He ordered. _**(A/N: UPCOMING SEX)**_"I think you should take it off for me." I whispered huskily, nipping his neck.

He groaned and pulled away, eyes sparkling. "Challenge accepted." He forced me to sit up and I pulled my shirt over my head. I moved to undo my bra, but he stopped me. "Allow me." He sucked on my neck as he unclasped my bra and tossed it to the floor. His eyes feasted on my bare chest and I suddenly felt shy and nervous.

"You're perfect," he growled. His lips covered mine as one hand cupped my neck, and the other kneaded my breast. "You're mine, do you understand me?" he growled between kisses.

In the past, the Alpha male attitude had turned me off, but coming from Raph? It was hot. "Yes." I moaned. "And you're mine."

That's right. I, Genesis Faythe Brooks was staking claim to Raphael Hamato. Bitches beware. I had claws and ninja training, and I wasn't afraid to cut a bitch if she got too close to my turtle.

As his lips moved lower, my breathing hitched. He kissed the dip of my breasts and I pushed out my chest to give him better access. My eyes closed as he lifted my left breast. I groaned as his tongue darted out for a taste. My eyes flew open as his mouth closed over my nipple, sucking gently. Raph's tongue trailed towards my right breast, leaving my left one damp and cold.

Then he moved down lower to my stomach. He reached his mask, and slowly slid off my leggings and underwear. I thought he would begin untying the knot, but to my delight, his teeth closed over it as he tugged, loosening each piece agonizingly slowly. His breath was warm against my bare stomach, and I shivered in delight. He nipped my stomach in triumph, and slid the mask out from under me, causing an involuntary shiver to go up my spine.

He stood and tied his mask around his head again. "That wasn't very nice, y'know." He scolded, kissing my calves and thighs. His green eyes flicked up to meet mine before his tongue delved into me. "Raph, don't," I cried, but it was too late.

His tongue circled over my sensitive nub, and I bucked against him. His chuckle vibrated against me, and if I had half a brain left, I'd been blushing.

His tongue swirled inside my entrance, and my hips lifted off the mattress, desperate for more. I mewled in protest as he rose up. "Enjoying yourself?" he teased, and I nodded mutely. He grinned and reached down, as he guided himself inside me. His head fell back and he grabbed my hips. "I still can't believe how good you feel." He murmured as he began to move in and out of me. I clung to his shoulders as our labored breaths filled the small room.

My hips rolled against his thrusts until he nudged a sensitive spot inside me. "Raph!" I screamed as I came, and he did as well, a second later, gripping my hips tightly. We stayed like that for a moment until he pulled out and kissed me tenderly.

**_(A/N: END OF SEX SCENE)_**"You can steal my mask anytime if its always gonna end in sex." He whispered cockily. I opened my mouth to reply, when there was a knock on Raph's door. "Raph? Dude, you okay?" Mikey's voice asked as the door slowly began to open.

Raph ran to it as I rolled off the bed, away from the door, wrapping myself in the blanket. Raph leaned against the door to keep it closed. "What do you want, Mikey?!" I could hear Mikey pushing against the door. "Dude, open up. What're you doin' in there?"

I crawled over to my backpack and frantically pulled out clothes as I shrugged off the blanket. I quickly began to dress, and smacked my elbow on his bedpost. I curse, and Raph looked my way. Mikey used this as an opportunity to force his head in. "The guys and I wanted to know what's taking you two so long up here." He said, looking around. Raph blocked his view. "Uh, well, Gen's getting dressed, so you need to leave. We'll be down in a minute." Mikey sniffed the air. "What's that weird smell?" Raph shoved him out roughly.

I stood, fully clothed. "Well, that was close." I noted, as I brushed my hair. "You can say that again." He groaned, rubbing his face. I grinned slyly. "Well, that was close." The corners of his lips threatened to turn up into a smile as he shook his head at me. "You're an idiot." I pretended to wince. "Ouch. That's pretty hurtful, Raph." I went into his bathroom to attempt to french braid my hair.

After 3 failed attempts, I groaned in frustration and leaned my head against the sink. "Ow." I muttered, as Raph came over, leaning against the doorframe. "Want some help?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, please." I answered, defeated.

"Come on." I followed him to his bed, where he sat cross-legged. "Sit." He commanded, patting the spot in front of him. I crawled over and sat still as he divided my hair. "Do you even know how to french braid?" I asked skeptically. He snorted. "Have a little faith in me." I shut up real quick and let him do his thing. "Done." He announced. I slid off the bed and went to the mirror, expecting a mess.

I was pleasantly surprised. "Wow. Raph, this looks really good! Wait," I paused. "How does a guy like you learn how to french braid like _this_?" I asked, holding up the braid to prove my point. He shrugged and grabbed my hand. "You have your secrets and I have mine." Before I could respond, he dragged me downstairs.

The second my feet hit the floor, the other turtles all froze and took a deep breath in before turning to stare at me. "Raph? I just realized something." I whispered, stepping behind him. "Hmmm?" he asked, not really paying attention to me. "I didn't shower. I probably REEK of you, and you're brothers all smell it." I hissed, a pink tinge coloring my cheeks.

Raph's shoulders shook and it took me a second to realize the bastard was LAUGHING. "That's hilarious. Act like nothing's wrong." He advised, barely containing his laughter as I muttered angry curses at him. "I'm gonna get a soda. Have fun." Raph smirked as he walked away.

I huffed and sat down as the others quickly went back to watching TV, sneaking glances at me.

"Umm, not to be that person, but do we need to worry about being uncles to Raph junior in 9 months?" Donnie asked, twisting around from his place on the floor to look at me. "Oh, um. No. I'm- I'm on the pill." I responded hastily. Donnie nodded. "I'm assuming you're on it to help with evening out your menstrual cycles?" Donnie asked curiously, as Leo grinned, still watching TV, and I blushed more. "If you must know, yes. But that's soo not your business." I told him, annoyed. Like I said, I HATE being embarrassed. A few awkward moments passed, before Leo spoke up.

"I'd ask what you two were doing, but since I can smell you from here, there's really no reason." I shrugged, and I could literally feel how warm my cheeks were. I couldn't ever being told I smelled like sex before, which was basically what he just said. "I'm confused. How can you two tell what they were doing by her smell?" Mikey spoke up innocently. Luckily, we were saved from answering by Raph coming back with two sodas. He handed one to me and sat down as Mikey scooted over to him. "Thanks for the soda, Raph." He said, smiling.

Raph swatted his hand away from the soda. "Get your own." Mikey gasped in indignation and gestured at me. "You got Gen one!" Raph rolled his eyes "That's because she's my girlfriend." He retorted, before taking a drink. My heart stilled and I nearly choked on my own soda. Eating and drinking around Raph was proving hazardous.

Girlfriend. Raph had called me his girlfriend. I decided I liked the sound of it a little too much. Mikey got up, grumbling, to get his own soda as I sweetly kissed Raph before snuggling up against his side.


	15. Chapter 13: Discoveries

-Genesis-

I was in the kitchen the next day, washing dishes, being a good lair guest, and listening to my IPod. I swayed to the music as I sang along softly to Lady Antebellum's "Compass". The guys were training with Splinter, so I knew there wasn't a danger of them hearing. People told me I had a beautiful voice, but I didn't think so, and I was too nervous to sing in front of anyone other than my parents.

The last time I sang in front of people was in 6th grade, and I had nearly thrown up. "I didn't know you could sing." A deep voice cut through my thoughts. I spun around, spraying droplets of water everywhere and stared at Raph's lopsided grin. "I don't. How long were you listening?" I demanded. "I beg to differ, and long enough." He responded, opening the fridge. "Aren't you supposed to be training?" I demanded, a little annoyed he has heard me sing.

He huffed. "Calm down. I'm grabbing water for us." He straightened, four water bottles in his hand. He eyed me. "Are you doing DISHES?" I flicked my bangs out of my eyes. "Yes. Is that a problem?" I countered. He held up his hand in surrender. "Whatever makes you happy." He moved in for a kiss, and I put a hand against his plastron, holding him at arms length. "I will not be the reason you're skipping training." I said crossly, pushing him towards the dojo. He growled. "Damn your self control." I rolled my eyes. "Stop whining. I know I'm mean. Now go away." I mumbled, shoving him out.

About half an hour later, as I was drying my hands, Raph came back. "We're done with training, so don't bite my head off. I need to rewrap my fingers, so can you help?" I nodded. "Sure, give me a minute though. I'm gonna grab a bite to eat." I responded, leafing through the fridge.

"I gotta find the damn gauze anyway." He muttered as he left. I sighed as I looked through the fridge. If I had to eat another piece of pizza, I was going to throw up. I triumphantly pulled out a green apple and sat at the counter as I chewed.

When I was done, I made my way to his room, quietly opening his door. He was completely oblivious to me, and I slapped my hands over my mouth to stifle a laugh. He was dancing… I think. He held the bandage roll in one hand while shaking hos whole body. This was not dancing; this was a seizure. He turned around and spotted me, and it was only then did I realize that the song was a country song.

"Oh my God! You liar! You told me you HATED country, and that's why Mikey blasted it at three a.m.!" I accused. He covered my mouth. "Shut up! If the guys found out I like country, I would never live it down!" I laughed. "But I have to tell them, Raph!" I protested. "I swear, Gen, if you say ANYTHING to them, I will ship you back to Texas inside a milk carton!" he threatened, pointing a finger at my face.

"Okay, okay." I gave in, trying not to laugh as I took the gauze from him. I bit my bottom lip, still grinning as I wrapped his fingers. "Stop it." He growled when a laugh escaped. "I'm sorry, but your dancing…" I trailed off, unable to hold back my laughter. "Whatever, I'm done with you." He said as he stood and left. "Raph! Wait! Come back!" I protested, giggling, as he ignored me. I ran after him and jumped on his shell, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" he smiled slightly and ran with me on his back as I screamed and clutched his shell. "Raph! I swear, don't you dare drop me!"

He stopped once we were downstairs and I climbed off, before playfully punching him. "You scared the living shit out of me! A little warning would have been nice!" I scolded, still smiling. He kissed me softly. "Better?" he asked, with that lopsided grin of his. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "No."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "You liar. My kisses fix everything." He informed me seriously. "Raph, put me down." I demanded, pulling the tails of his mask. He complied.

"Ugh. You guys are gross." Mikey said as he came in. Raph growled at him and Mikey skittered away. I shot Raph a glare. _Be nice._ I mouthed to him. "What's wrong, Mikey?" I asked out loud. He sighed dramatically. "I can't find the remote and I'm so bored I could scream." Raph looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Gen could always sing to entertain us." I gasped and punched him.

"Sweet! Guys, Gen's gonna sing for us!" Mikey hollered. The other turtles slowly wandered in and I faced Raph. "I hate you so much." I hissed. He stayed silent and sat on the couch as Leo and Donnie settled on the floor. I sat on the top of the couch and fidgeted nervously. "Guys, I-" Raph interrupted me. "She's a wuss. Don't get your hopes up." I slapped my hand down on the cushion and stood.

Raph grinned at me, eyebrow raised. "Challenge accepted?" I pointed a finger at him. "Damn right." I could do this. "You sure, Gen? It's okay if you don't want to." Leo asked, doubt clear on his face. "Positive. I clenched my fists and swallowed back the bile rising in my throat.

My voice was shaky at first as I sang the opening lines of "Style" by Taylor Swift, but it quickly grew stronger as I blocked everything out and focused on the words. Mikey's jaw dropped open and Leo's eyes widened at my voice. My dad had always told me I had a soft but powerful voice, whatever that meant, I just liked to sing… as long as no one was listening. But right now, everyone, even Master Splinter, was listening.

I finished the song and they clapped, causing my heart to soar. "Sing again!" Mikey demanded. I blushed. I couldn't do that again. "Hey, look, the remote." Raph noted, holding it up before tossing it to Mikey. "Sweet!"

I was soon forgotten as the guys watched TV. "You had the remote the whole time, didn't you?" I asked Raph as I cuddled up to him. "Yup. I sat down and saw it stuck between the cushions." He whispered back as his lips curled into a smile.

**A/n: i was super bored, so on weekends, i'll probably upload more than one. PROBABLY. Not always. Enjoy and please review!**


	16. Chapter 14: Last Day at The Lair

-Genesis-

The next day passed quickly, and uneventfully, and I woke up, happy at first, until I realized it was my last day at the lair. I sighed and looked at the new alarm clock. 5:00 am. Raph would be back from patrol any second now.

Right on cue, the door opened quietly, and Raph silently slunk in. "I'm awake." I grinned. He jumped. "You scared me." I sat up as he came over and kissed me. "It's my last day." I murmured against his lips. He pulled away and groaned. "Aw, crud. I forgot. Do you HAVE to leave?" I smiled. "School starts tomorrow and my parents come home tonight." He slid into bed and nuzzled my neck. "I don't have school tomorrow." I laughed. "Yes, but I do."

He shrugged. "You don't need school. We turned out great without it. Well, Me, Leo and Donnie did anyway." I snorted. "You're a nocturnal ninja turtle." He stopped messing with my neck and looked at me seriously. "What's your point?" I shook my head. "Never mind."

I put my head on his plastron as he threw an arm around me. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. I thought about it. "Relax. Don't you have to train today?" he shook his head. "Sensei gave us the day off. Leo's going to meditate, Donnie's doing some experiment I lost interest in, and Mikey's watching TV all day." I grinned. "Good, so we can have the day all to ourselves. Raph yawned. "Okay, but right now, all I want to do is sleep. Can we sleep in late?" I rolled away a little so he could get comfortable. "I like the way you think."

I woke up some time later, shivering, despite the heavy blanket on me. I curled up and quietly pulled the blanket around me tighter.

~Raphael~

I could feel Gen shivering next to me, and I silently pulled her against my side. "I'm jealous of you right now." She murmured. "Why?" I asked groggily. "You're warm and I'm freezing. I thought you were the cold-blooded one." She complained. I rolled to my side and hugged her close to my body. "Better?" I asked. All I got in response was a content sigh as I fell asleep again.

I woke up hours later, and furrowed my brows at an unfamiliar sound. Was Gen _snoring_? I sat up slightly and watched Gen as I listened to her. Yeah, she was snoring. Softly, but snoring nonetheless. I snickered and gently shook her. "Babe?" she groaned and rolled over, cuddling closer to me. "One more hour." I ran my hand over her hair and tickled her face with the end of a blonde strand. "You have to go in an hour. I wanted to show you something." She batted my hand away and buried her face in the pillow. "Stop it. That tickles." I chuckled and sat up. "Come on. Time to get up. Don't make me drag you out of bed." I threatened, standing. She growled, but sat up anyway.

"What's so special that you need to show me?" I threw her bag on the bed. "It's a surprise. Wear long pants. We're going outside." I ordered. She rolled her eyes. "So bossy." I smiled slightly. "Meet me in Donnie's lab." She grumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

I knocked on the doorframe of Donnie's lab. "Hey. I think I left something in the Shellraiser. Can I look?" Donnie nodded. "Sure." I hopped inside and sat at my station, waiting for Gen. "Hey, Don. Have you seen-" Gen's friendly voice broke through the walls. "In here!" I interrupted. The doors slid open with a ping to reveal Gen. "What's the surprise? I've seen the Shellraiser before." she cocked her hip; her bag slung over one shoulder. "So?" she asked again. I stood and flipped open a hatch in the floor and hopped inside. "Come down here." I coaxed as she looked down doubtfully. "It's dark in there. I can only see your eyes." I sighed. "Just jump in behind me." She jumped down behind me, wincing as she hit the seat.

"Hold on to me." I warned. She leaned against my shell and gripped my belt, since her arms wouldn't fit around me. I turned the key and revved the engine right before shooting out. "Raphael!" Donnie's outraged cry faded as we shot into the sewers on the Stealth Bike. Gen's scream quickly turned to laughter, and I reached around behind me to hand her my football helmet. "Put this on." I told her right before we burst onto the surface.

I swerved around traffic, as Gen let me go. I sped up and she yelped, clinging to me again. "Raph! This is amazing!" she gushed. I grinned. I had been afraid she'd hate it. There was no feeling that compared to riding a motorcycle. If you've never been on one, it's almost like flying, except faster, and more dangerous. But that was part of the fun.

"This is nothing. Watch this." I pressed a button, and the top slid down, exposing us to the wind and city lights. Gen's hair whipped my cheeks as we rode, going too fast for any nighttime drivers to get a good look at us. I turned into an alleyway and pulled to a stop. Climbing off, I spoke. "Well? Was that worth getting up for?" I grinned, leaning against the bike as she swung a leg over and took off the helmet, shaking out her hair. "The best." She smiled, handing me the helmet. I looked up at the apartment building. "Will you visit this week?" I asked.

She frowned. "I can try, but school usually keeps me pretty busy." I nodded. "That's what I thought you'd say. Text me then." She kissed my cheek. "That I can do. I'd better get inside. My parents will be home soon and I still need to make dinner."

"You could always order a pizza." She groaned. "No way. I'm so sick of pizza. I probably gained 15 pounds over these last two weeks." She groaned as she began to climb the steps. "Bye, Raph." She waved before disappearing inside. "Bye." I murmured, before speeding back home, to the lecture Donnie had waiting for me.


	17. Chapter 15: Surprise Visit

-Genesis-

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Something smacked against my window.

I sat up and looked at the blinds covering my window. _Should I look?_

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

I cautiously crawled out of bed and peered through the blinds. Raph's green eyes stared back at me, and I gasped, opening the blinds and sliding the window up. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I didn't have my teddy bear. And by teddy bear, I mean you." He winked as he climbed inside.

I shook my head. "You're so full of crap." He smiled at me before looking around a bit cautiously. "My parents are asleep." I told him, and he visibly relaxed. "Good. I'd hate to have to knock out your dad." I laughed, climbing into bed again and he followed suit, spooning me slightly.

I closed my eyes and wiggled around to get comfortable. "Babe, if you keep doing that, we're going to have a problem." He warned me. I blushed. "You're so dirty, y'know that?" He chuckled. "I'm just warning you. Besides, I make your life more interesting. I know you secretly like the dirty jokes I make." I groaned. " Let me sleep. I have to go to school tomorrow."

He scoffed. "You're such a good girl. 'I have school tomorrow'." He mimicked me, and I pinched his arm. He jumped, and I snuggled against him as he hummed under his breath. In no time, I was asleep.

**A/n: Alright, just a short, cute little chapter. Sorry for there not being Raph this time. Because this one was so short, i might add another later this week, but IDK because i have testing school right now and i'm hella stressed. so, we'll see. As always, please review.**


	18. Author's Note: Writer's Block

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about ANOTHER author's note, but i'm having a bit of a problem with my story right now. Writer's Block has struck again. We've officially run out of my prewritten chapters, and i'm working on the new one, but i just can't figure out how to continue. I'm NOT discontinuing it, i'm still working on it, but i don't know when the next update will be. I'll try to get it up by Saturday, but no promises. I just wanted to let you guys know what's going on. Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter.


	19. Chapter 16: First Day of School

-Genesis-

I woke up alone. Raph was gone, and in his place was a note on my bedside table.

_Had to leave. I was supposed to be on patrol, but had to see you. Don't tell Leo. I wish I could've been here when you woke up. I'll lock your window behind me. _

I grinned as I read the note, and then glanced at my clock. Gasping, I rolled out of bed. I was running so late. April was going to be here in 15 minutes. Luckily, I had figured out my outfit the night before. I wore a white graphic tank that read, "Ain't no party like a pizza party." With faded mid-rise skinny jeans and black combat boots.

I quickly put my hair in a braid before saying goodbye to my parents and dashing out the door. April smiled and waved when she saw me and I breathed out a sigh in relief. I didn't like making people wait. She held out an iced coffee. "I figured you might need one." I greedily took a sip. "Thanks. Sorry I was running late."

We walked side by side, chatting about the teachers we would probably get and the classes we hoped we were taking, until Casey joined us. "I can't wait for winter break." He grumbled, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket. I laughed. "We haven't even started the first day yet." He shrugged. "School isn't my thing."

April shook her head. "He either wants to be a pro hockey player or a bounty hunter." I gave a short laugh. "Whatever floats your boat. What are your plans April?" she sipped her coffee. "Reporter." Casey grinned at me. "What about you?" I paused. "If I'm being honest, I haven't thought about it. I guess life will work itself out." April nodded thoughtfully, and Casey slung an arm around my shoulders.

"See, Red? _That's_ how you should react to life." She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Jones." We walked in silence again. "You know, Gen, you should join the guy's hockey team." Casey said seriously. I gave a short laugh. "Why's that?" he shrugged. "I promised the guys I would get a girl to join, and April has no balance on the ice. Plus she sucks at hockey." April gave a gasp of indignation. "Excuse me? You're a sucky teacher. Besides, Gen said she wanted to be on the dance team." I laughed. "Geeze, you two are planning my entire sophomore year. I'll tell you what, if you teach me, I'll try out, Casey. I can do two sports at once." I smiled and looked forward as they stopped. "Here we are Roosevelt High." April said proudly. We walked in, and I had to admit, I was overwhelmed. Teens milled everywhere.

My old school had been tiny. "April!" a girl pushed through the crowd and Casey groaned. "Oh, great. It's her." I looked at him curiously. "Irma!" April hugged her, and I shifted my weight to my other leg awkwardly. "That's April's annoying know-it-all best friend, Irma." Casey quietly explained, glaring daggers at the girl. "Irma, this is Genesis." April introduced us. I waved. "Hi." She nodded at me slightly, and then it was back to me awkwardly standing there.

"All sophomores report to the cafeteria. NOW." A woman's voice barked through the speakers. "Come on, Gen. We'll give you a tour afterwards." Casey grinned, leading the way, with April and Irma following us.

6 long hours later, I flopped down on my bed at home. It had been chaotic, and I'd had at least 10 people tell me I talked weird. The turtles hadn't said anything about my accent; was it really that bad? A chime from my phone distracted me. I groaned and grabbed my phone.

**Raph: I'm having the worst day ever**

I frowned. I couldn't remember giving him my number, or getting his for that matter. Not that I minded, I was just confused.

_Me: How'd you get my number? And why is your day so terrible?_

**Raph: Ninja skills are great. I swiped ur phone and put in my number. I'm being chased by a giant roach.**

I rolled my eyes Raph's whole roach phobia was ridiculous. Were they nasty? Hell yeah, but I was not supposed to be saving my boyfriend from a bug. It should have been the other way around.

_Me: is this like that "huge" roach I had to kill in the bathroom?_

Seriously, it had LITERALLY been the size of my pinky nail. My phone chimed again and a peered at the photo he sent me.

_Me: Holy moly! That thing is huge! What the heck did you guys do?_

**Raph: It's Donnie's spy-roach. And it wants to kill me. **

_Me: dang, that SUCKS. Good luck with that! Try not to get eaten._

**Raph: ha ha. -_- I feel like u should be more concerned. **

_Me: Probably._

I shook my head, smiling. He was such an idiot sometimes.

I glanced at my phone again a couple hours later and stopped strumming my guitar. I opened the message from Raph.

**Raph: I'm alive, in case you were wondering.**

_Me: I wasn't, but thanks for the update anyway._

**Raph: I feel so loved. You heading to bed soon?**

_Me: Yup. I was going to finish this song on my guitar first. You coming over again?_

**Raph: no, I can't. Leo decided to be an ass and told Sensei he wanted to train. Will you be able to sleep without me?**

_Me: you know, Raph, I just don't know. How will I ever be able to sleep without the sound of you snoring?_

**Raph: I don't snore. You, on the other hand….**

I didn't respond for a couple of moments and laughed at Raph's new text.

**Raph: Hey, you there?**

_Me: Yup. Just wanted to make you sweat a bit. ;) I don't snore._

**Raph: You can be really irritating sometimes, y'know that?**

_Me: awww, you really mean it?_

**Raph: I gtg. Sleep well, babe.**

_Me: Thanks. Have fun with your brothers._

I yawned and leaned my guitar against the wall before sliding into a pair of baggy gray sweats and crawling into bed. I'll admit it, it was a little strange being alone in bed. I turned over and stared at my locked window, hoping Raph would sneak out and come see me anyway. But at the same time, I didn't want to be a distraction from his training.


	20. Chapter 17: Lame-o-Nardo

-Genesis-

On Sunday, I walked into the lair, whistling softly, but stopped in my tracks as I heard a strange sound from the dojo. I paused and listened closer. Was someone in there crying? I looked back towards the kitchen, where I could hear laughter and talking, and for a moment, I was tempted to ignore the sniffle, but that wasn't the kind of person I was. I turned away from the kitchen and quietly went to stand in the doorway to the dojo.

Leo sat with his back to me and I softly knocked on the doorframe. "Leo? You okay?" I asked gently. He whipped around and quickly swiped at his eyes. "Gen! What are you doing here? Is Raph with you?" I shook my head as I walked towards him. "Raph doesn't even know I'm here yet. What's wrong, Leo? And please don't lie to me and say nothing. I get enough of that with Raph." Leo hung his head and handed me one of his Katanas that he held on his lap.

Written in black ink across the blade were the words "Lame-o-nardo". I immediately knelt down next to him. "Oh, Leo. Did the others do this? I'm so sorry. That's really messed up." I said as I kneeled in front of him. "It's really not that big of a deal. It's not like they haven't done it before." he muttered, a hint of bitterness creeping in his voice. "Wait, they've done this before?" I asked, him, genuinely surprised. He nodded. "That was actually when Karai took me as a captive." He said, a bit embarrassed.

"You're joking. So, it ended badly last time, yet they did it again?" he shrugged. "Yeah." I realized then that Leo had a sponge and a bowl of soapy water next to him. I sat cross-legged and reached for it. I took his other Katana, which also had writing on it. "You don't have to do that. It usually takes me about 6 hours to clean both, and you'd probably rather go hang out with everyone." I shook my head. "We can do it in three if I help. Plus, I want to hear more stories. Donnie gives me too many unnecessary details, I can't really trust Mikey's versions, and Raph…." I trailed off with a shrug, before ripping the sponge in half and handing a piece to him along with one of his Katanas. He smiled and took them from me. "Okay, well, this one time, we accidently spilled mutagen canisters all over the city, and we were looking for them, so…"

4 hours later, I was still sitting in the dojo, laughing with Leo. "Wait, wait. So big, bad Raph, was curled up, thinking he was begging a cockroach for his life and it was really just Mikey messing with him?" Leo nodded, and we laughed even more. Leo put a hand on my shoulder as I gasped for air; tears of laughter streaming down my cheeks.

"You do realize I know we're done, right? You've been pretending to scrub the same spot for about an hour." I smiled sheepishly. "I was having too much fun listening. I didn't want to interrupt." I admitted, standing with the bowl of water and handing him his Katana. "You comin'?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I was supposed to be meditating, but I was having fun too." He winked. I laughed and shook my head as I walked out.

After listening to Leo's stories, I had realized something; Raphael was an asshole to his brothers. I mean, I knew he was rough on them, but I didn't realize how rough until now. It made me angrier than it should have. "Hey, Gen! When you'd get here?" Mikey's cheerful greeting pulled me out of my thoughts. "4 hours ago." I mumbled as I put the bowl of water in the sink and tossed the sponge in the trash. "What the hell have you been doing?" Mikey asked. I looked at him in surprise as Donnie glanced sharply at him. "Don't cuss, Mikey." He scolded. Mikey pointed at Raph. "Why not? He does." I leaned back against the edge of the sink. "That's because Raph's a bad influence, Mikey. Don't act like him." I said icily, glaring at Raph pointedly.

"Whoa, what did I do?" he asked, annoyance clear in his tone. I turned to look at him. "I just spent 3 hours helping Leo clean his Katanas. You tell me." I challenged. Raph laughed. "Your mad because we messed with Leo? You're kidding me. Have you not seen the way he acts?" I slammed my palm down. "That doesn't mean ya'll need to be such jerks!" I snapped. "Pfffff. Did you just say 'ya'll'?" Raph burst out laughing. "Easy there, Texas!" Donnie and Mikey joined in laughing and I gestured angrily at the three of them. "_This _is what I'm talking about! Donnie, come one, you're supposed to be the smart one, so why're you following Raph's lead? And Mikey, I know it bothers you when Raph is mean to you guys."

Donnie and Mikey had the decency to look ashamed, while Raph stared evenly back at me, arms crossed. "Leo has an attitude problem. I'm just bringing his ego down a couple of notches." He said, his voice on the edge of anger. I laughed sarcastically. "You're one to talk! All you ever do is question and disrespect him! Do you ever think he's not as confident as he looks because you make him second guess everything he says and does?" I snapped back. "Why doesn't Leo come talk to me himself if it's such a problem!?" he yelled, standing. "Maybe because all you do is make fun of him!" I yelled back, moving to stand toe-to-toe with him. "Come on guys, calm down." Mikey begged. We ignored him.

"And you know what I think? I think you do it because you're embarrassed and can't figure out _why_ Master Splinter chose Leo and not you to lead the team." It was a low, low blow, but I was too angry and worked up to care. Mikey edged around us and noisily dug around through the cupboards. "Why do you care so much anyway?!" he growled, fists clenching at his side. "Because you don't realize how great you're brothers are, Raph! You don't appreciate them, and I'm afraid that the only way you will is if something terrible happens to one of them!" I burst out.

A horrible sound interrupted us and we both stepped back and slapped our hands over our ears. Mikey sat on the counter with the silverware drawer in his hands and was dropping metal spoons into a blender as he kept the lid down. "What is he doing?" I shouted over the noise. "Mikey hates hearing people fight. He does this kind of thing when Leo and Raph fight too. He'll stop if you guys agree to stop yelling at each other." Donnie shouted back. "Mikey! Okay! We're done!" Raph yelled to him. Mikey gave no response, so I walked over and yanked out the plug. "Mikey, it's okay, we're done. We're not yelling anymore." I told him, gently taking the drawer of spoons away from him. "Promise?" he asked, looking between Raph and me with those baby blue eyes. "Promise." We replied at the same time. Mikey looked doubtful as he jumped off the counter, but Donnie put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let's go see what Leo's up to?" he suggested, gently steering him out.

I sat down on one of the chairs, not meeting Raph's gaze as I traced letters in the table. "You were talking about your brother, weren't you?" Raph asked after a moment. I nodded silently. Raph crouched in front of me and put his hand on mine. "I give my brothers a lot of crap. They know I don't mean it. It's my way of showing affection. But I guess sometimes I do take it too far. Its something I need to work on." I nodded again. He lifted my chin and kissed me softly. "Come on, let's go see if April and Casey are here." He offered, nodding towards the curtain that separated the kitchen from everything else in the lair.

I hopped off the chair and led the way, with Raph's almost silent footsteps behind me. We walked into the dojo to see Leo splitting everyone up into two groups. "Gen, Raph! We're playing tag-team training. Raph, you're with Casey and Mikey, and Gen, you're with Donnie and Leo." April told us, waving from beside Leo. "What about you, April?" I asked curiously. "No ones, my shoulder is all messed up, so I don't want to further irritate it." She shrugged.

"Wimp!" Casey coughed, smiling. "Actually, April's being very smart by sitting out instead of further injuring her shoulder. "Donnie defended her. "In fact—" Raph rolled his eyes. "We get it, Don." Donnie blushed and April directed our attention back to training. "Let's get started!"

~Raphael~

So far the game was going smoothly. I stood, watching Leo and Mikey spar, Sais in hand, ready just in case Mikey switched with me. I hadn't been tapped in yet, and I was eager to blow off some steam. "Dude why do you look so intense?" Casey joked from next to me. "Yeah, well, I want to be ready." He laughed as Mikey ducked and rolled towards us. "Ready for what?" Mikey tapped my leg and I was off like a rocket. "That!" I yelled at Casey as I charged Leo. He swung away from me, but I was ready. I threw out my left leg in a high arc and satisfaction coursed through me as Leo was knocked back a few feet. He ran back at me and swung at me twice, to which I avoided with a small smile as I tucked my said back into place. He swung again, and I caught his fist, before clutching his shoulder and kneeing him three times in the plastron covered by his belt. He broke my grip and I shoved him away, grunting. He skidded, panting, before tapping Gen in. I didn't feel like there was any need for me to keep fighting, so I back flipped to Casey, and tapped his outstretched palm.

The whole point of me fighting the others was so that I could show off if I was being completely honest. Gen had already beaten me once; I needed to show her I was typically a better fighter. Gen and Casey circled each other, and I watched intently, curious to see how Gen handled herself against Casey's raw, unfocused style of fighting. After all, she was used to fighting the others and me.

Casey rushed her and darted to her left, so naturally, she dodged right. Casey reached behind him, and swung his baseball bat to the right, nearly crushing her skull. His bat whipped gen's hair as she ducked, and she straightened, eyes wide. "Watch it, Casey! You almost took my head off!" she snapped at him, rattled. "Don't kill our friend!" April warned him. Casey flipped his mask over his face and darted to her right this time. Gen obviously had learned her lesson, because she slid between his legs, grabbing his ankles and dragging him down, before doing a kip-up to face him again as he got back to his feet slower. "How's the rug taste, Casey?" she teased him, with a smile.

"So, have you taken Gen out on your first date yet?" Donnie quietly asked from my left. I turned to face him, caught off-guard. "What?" He sighed. "Have. You. Taken. Gen.-" I interrupted him. "I heard you, stupid. It's just a weird question. And no, I haven't. And I don't plan to." April came over and leaned an arm on my shoulder. "What're we chatting about?" she inquired. "Raph hasn't taken Gen on a date yet." Donnie told her over my head. She gasped. "What? Why not?"

I stared at her. "Do I really…. need to? I mean, what's the big deal?" April looked at me like I'd grown another head. "Well, duh. You guys can't really be a couple without going on at least one date! Leo, come over here, and help me out!" she beckoned him over, and Mikey followed. "Yeah?" he asked, completing their little circle of hell. "Explain to your brother why he needs to go out on a date with Gen." she demanded.

Leo looked at me, mouth agape. "You haven't taken her on a date yet? Raph, dates are how people get to know each other. You do realize that you two are basically friends with benefits right now?" I rolled my eyes, but glanced at Gen regardless. She would die of embarrassment if she heard us talking. I didn't feel like we were friends with benefits, but if that's how others saw us, and Gen found out… "I know plenty about Gen, thank you very much." I snapped.

April narrowed her eyes at me. "Pop quiz time. What's Gen's favorite color?" I shook my head in disgust and disbelief. "I'm not doing this, it's pointless." Leo shrugged. "Fine, we'll just assume you don't know." I growled. "You guys are really fucking irritating, y'know that?" I muttered. "Teal. Her favorite color is teal." I snapped. April nodded. "Good job, what's her middle name?"

"Faythe." I answered immediately. "Favorite meal?" Mikey asked. "Cheeseburger with thin cut fries and sweet tea." I crossed my arms. "This is easy. Give me a hard one." Leo thought for a moment. "Alright, what is the name of her hometown?" _shit._ "Umm." April shook her head. "Wrong. Strike one. What does she miss the most about Texas besides her family and horse?" _No fucking clue._ "Strike two. Was she dating someone before you?" Leo asked, joining in again.

I threw my hands in the air. "How the HELL am I supposed to know?" Donnie looked at me dryly. "You'd know if you'd been on a date with her." April grinned slightly. "Last question. What does she want for Christmas, y'know since it's coming up soon?" _I give up. _"I quit. Don't know, okay? I'll take her on a date if all of you shut up and mind your own business." I snapped, embarrassed at how little it seemed I knew about Gen. "Where am I even supposed to go for a date? I can't just walk into a restaurant." I pointed out.

April shook her head at me. "Use your imagination, Raph. Not all dates are at a restaurant. In fact, personally, I think they're more romantic when they're somewhere more familiar."

"I'm assuming we're not playing anymore?" Gen's voice startled me and caused all of us to turn around. She sat next to Casey, both panting slightly, and she brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Indeed." Master Splinter said from the doorway to his room. "Genesis, it is time you, April, and Casey got home. It is getting late. My sons go with them, and then patrol. Except for you, Raphael. I would like to continue our previous conversation." Donnie snickered and waved as they filed out. I kneeled in front of Master Splinter and waited for him to start. After a couple of moments, he did. "Genesis is quite skilled in ninjitsu. Did it ever occur to you that she could be another Foot clan kunoichi?" I hadn't been expecting that question, and it caught me off guard. "She's not Foot, trust me." I assured him remembering how I had to teach her to fight, and how hopeless she'd been. "The reason she's so good now, is because Leo has been training her. I thought you knew." I added. Sensei made a disapproving noise. "It seems that the two of you have forgotten to ask me for permission." He scolded. _I didn't realize I needed your permission to date Gen. _I thought, but kept the thought to myself.

"I could not but help hear your earlier conversation with the others. I am willing to allow you to continue to date Genesis, IF you promise to respect her and treat her as any human male would. And yes, Raphael, that does include dates."

I bowed my head. "Hai Sensei. Thank you." I stood quickly and turned to leave. "And Raphael? I trust that the two of you are taking the necessary cautionary measures regarding your intercourse." He warned. "H-hai Sensei." I stammered quickly before darting after the others.

**A/U: I want to thank Texican2436 for your AMAZING reviews. They've really opened my eyes, ad i will respond to them in my next update, but unfortunately, i have other things i need to take care of. :)**


End file.
